Slip Up
by The WhoLockian's Journal
Summary: Haruhi and Tamaki find themselves falling for each other, and impulse gets the best of them. Now how will they handle parenthood? TamaHaru and Pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**Slip Up**

**Chapter One**

I quietly walked into my room, trying not to make a sound. I was pretty flustered by what Kyoya had just done. He had been on top of me! I actually had thought he was the geeky type, but no. Just like all the other Host Club members, he was always looking for a lady. But he still hadn't struck me as.. well, that! He had grabbed me, thrown me into bed, and was leaning over me, face to face! I blushed thinking about it.

The rain pounded on top of the roof. I quietly sat down on the unfamiliar bed that was designated to be mine. My pink dress was crinkling at the ends. I smoothed it out, quietly. I suddenly heard a the door creek as a familiar friend came in.

"What were you doing alone with him?"

Tamaki stepped in, noisily.

"I- Nothing...really.." I replied, barely making eye contact with him.

"You expect me to believe that nothing was going on! You were alone in his bedroom! AND WHY WERE THE LIGHTS OUT?!" He blurted out, pointing at me vigorously.

He paused.

"Don't you lie to me!" He said loudly.

I stared at him. A blank expression was on my face.

_I really hadn't done anything, Tamaki! It was all Kyoya! He was the one who had grabbed me! Besides, we actually hadn't done anything. I had actually expected Kyoya to at least give me a peck on the lips, but no. All he had done was just was just stare at me, nothing sexual about that, right?_

There was about a five second moment of silence before he continued.

He let his bangs hang over his face.

"Never mind..." He said quietly.

"You've been through a lot today, I'm sure you're tired... You should get some sleep..." He said, mentioning the events of earlier today.

_I don't care Tamaki! So what? You had to come and rescue me! Ooh, Tamakis big and brave! And, what would I have done if I hadn't confronted them? Just stand there and watch? I don't think so!_

I wanted to scream at him. But, I also didn't want him mad with me. I knew it was stupid, but he had rejected me the whole evening, and I didn't like to see him all down like this.

"Tamaki, wait-" I started and ran towards him before I was cut off by the sound of thunder.

I barley yanked on his shirt as thunder flashed through the room.

He turned back, his violet eyes meeting my gaze. I blinked and loosened my grip on his shirt.

_Don't show that you're scared! Its just thunder and lighting! ...And lighting could kill me!_

The sky shook again as lighting pierced it.

I screamed, putting my hands to my face in fear as I shrieked.

The sky turned dark again, and I cowered in my own fear.

"Whats wrong Haruhi?" He asked, his voice becoming slightly worried.

"Its nothing!" I snapped.

"I-I just remembered some business I have to take care of! Excuse me!" I said as I ran to the other side of the room, and locked myself in the closet.

_Now this is just plain embarrassing! Couldn't I have thought of a better plan?_

"WHAT BUSINESS COULD YOU HAVE IN A WARDROBE!" Tamaki yelled.

The sky shook again. Even if I couldn't see it from inside the closet, I could definitely hear it.

I gave a small shriek as it did.

Utter silence after that.

_Oh no... Has he realized yet? That I'm..scared? Oh of course he has! Even a big idiot like him could have already realized it!_

There was a bit more silence before he interrupted it.

"Haruhi, are you afraid of thunder and lighting?" He asked, breaking the silence.

He slowly walked over to the closet.

"Why'd you lock yourself in there?" He asked, yanking on the handles from the outside.

"It seems like it'd be scarier being locked up like that!" He said in a comforting tone.

I buried my head in my knees.

"I-I'm alright. I'm used to getting through stuff like this by myself..." I said in a shaky voice.

He stopped.

"...By yourself?" He said.

"You're always by yourself. All alone, in your home. You never call us for help even though we're so close."

_Oh Tamaki..._

The sky shook and lit up again.

"..I get it.." He said before finally managing to break the door open.

I felt him stare at me, a small girl curled up in a closet, hiding from the storm.

"I understand now, Haruhi. I'm sorry I acted the way I did, you grew up without relying on anyone else..." He said, his voice sounding like it was full of sadness.

"But not anymore..." He said as I lifted my head up from my knees.

He held out a friendly hand.

"You can come out now..." He said.

I gazed up at him with surprised eyes.

_He actually gets it..._

I suddenly felt overcome with.. odd, warm feelings. It made me feel all gushy, and warm...

_Is this...love?_

I was about to run into his arms, but the sky shook yet again, flashing with light. That gave me the extra boost I needed to run to him (Mostly because I was afraid..)

I quickly ran from the closet and into his arms. He seemed shocked at first. I pulled his body to mine, clutching to him for dear life. My hands tightly clung to his shirt, wrinkling the fabric. He slowly hugged me back. I felt his soft hands slowly lay against me.

"You don't have to be afraid. I'll always be here for you, Haruhi." he said in a soft voice.

I barely looked up to him. He had closed his eyes, and had rested his head against mine. I think he finally noticed me looking up to him, and he gazed back at me. His eyes plunged into mine.

We slowly looked up to each other.

The feeling in the pit of me was growing.

_I can't fall for him!_

I watched as he leaned forward to me. I couldn't help but let him. He pressed himself against me. Our lips touched for the very first time that night. I blushed. It was about a ten second kiss (And it was amazing!)

He slowly took himself away. We had both closed our eyes to enjoy the amazement of the kiss, but now both of our eyes were open, and staring into one another.

I was pretty sure he saw my blush, even over the darkness of the room.

"...Y-You're...Y-you...Wow..." He stuttered.

I gave a mischievous smile. It was a smile I never had used before, and, I kind of liked it.

I felt impulse get the best of me. I loved being his secret little princess (Our at least that's what he calls me...)

And now, the secret would just be harder to keep.

I pressed myself against him again, our lips eager to touch.

We soon found our bodies hitting the bed, our lips still intact... And it was a little fuzzy from there...


	2. Chapter 2

**Slip Up**

**Chapter Two**

I woke up the next morning. My hair was frizzy, and I felt all...loose. I couldn't think of any other way to describe it. Like, like jelly almost... But I also had a sense of happiness about me. I felt amazing for some reason. I looked at the mangled bed sheets.

_What happened?_

I suddenly remembered the events of the night before. My eyes searched the room for any sign of Tamaki, but he wasn't there.

_Tamaki and I...we..._

I blushed. I guess that was why I felt so wonderful.

"Hey! Haruhi!" Hikaru yelled from the other side of my door.

_Oh great..._

I quickly hopped out of the bed, almost tripping over the sheets. I got dressed in a hurry too. It was a shoulder less shirt, with sleeves that were too big for me. I had black skinny jeans, and a tiny colorful pin in my short hair that didn't seem to alter my hairstyle too much. I looked in the mirror at myself. I felt like being a bit girly today. I finally completed my look with my contacts.

"Haruhi! Lets go!" Hikaru yelled again.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

_Spoiled, impatient, rich kid..._

I quickly walked down the hallway after I had grabbed my one bag I had taken on the trip. As I walked, I could hear the boys arguing over something in the dining room. I smiled to myself and kept walking.

I entered the dining room to see Hikaru and Kaoru both leaning against a wall, trying their best to look cool and impress me. Mitsukuni (Otherwise known as 'Honey') and Takashi (Otherwise know as 'Mori') were both outside (I could see them through the glass) and Kyoya was pacing as he was writing something down in his journal.

_Where's Tamaki?_

I finally saw him on the other side of the room. His eyes meet mine. I gave him a friendly smile (Okay, so maybe I added that mischievous bit into it too...) He blushed when I did and looked down to the floor, avoiding eye contact with me.

He quickly walked outside to join Honey and Mori. Honey was being his little cute self and running around with his stuffed rabbit (I still can't believe that kid is 17... He acts and looks like he's 6!) and Mori was watching from afar (He still creeps me out!)

_What's up with Tamaki? Is he embarrassed about what we did? I am the only girl here after all...I wouldn't blame him..._

I looked over to the twins. They both widened their eyes when they saw me. They started giggling.

_Oh please. For once can they be mature?_

"..I can't bel-..." The rest was inaudible to me. They were whispering to each other.

"Haruhi."

I turned around to see Kyoya staring back at me with his glasses shining.

"Kyoya-Senpai." I said.

"You know that you're going to have to change into your uniform, right?" He said, motioning towards everyone else, who were all in their uniforms.

"..Oh, right..." I said in a disappointed tone.

I quickly grabbed my bag yet again and ran back to my room.

"Oh come on! Did you really forget?" Hikaru yelled as I ran through the hallways.

* * *

I came back into the dining room, dressed in my uniform, hiding the fact that I was a female.

_I hate this job so much... Having to pretend I'm a boy! Just so I can pay back my dept to them! Sheesh!_

"Alright everyone... time to-" Kyoya stated before he was rudely interrupted.

"Finally!"

"Adios, suckers!"

The twin raced outside, leaving me and Kyoya behind.

I sighed and followed them slowly. Kyoya walked at his normal pace (Which was quite a bit faster than mine, given that he's taller that me...)

We both got into the large, fancy car (Okay, limo... These people are so freakin' rich!)

I sat next to Tamaki.

He had a bit of a worried look on his face.

I leaned forward a bit, trying to see his face better, his gorgeous bangs hid his face from my sights. I decided to pipe up.

"..Hey, Tamaki. You okay?" I asked him.

He looked at me with gentle eyes.

"...Yeah, I'm fine..." He said before looking out the window again.

The limo started to move. The twins started arguing about something, and Honey kept plalying with Usa-Chan (His stuffed Rabbit), _loudly._

I sighed.

_I guess I'll just have to talk to him once we get back to the Academy... _I thought as I stared down at the bottom of the car.

* * *

**Later that day...**

By the time we got back to the Academy, it was time to go home, which cut off my chance to talk to Tamaki.

I slowly walked home, a sad mood about me.

Then I realized.

I wouldn't be able to talk to Tamaki for two days! It was Friday afternoon!

I cursed in my head for not talking to him earlier.

"...Why can't you do anything right..." I mumbled to myself as I continued to walk along the pavement.

* * *

**Monday Morning**

I quickly walked to the music room, ready greet my Host Club friends. (Especially Tamaki) As I walked, I yawned. I had been doing quite a lot of that lately. I was really tired, even though I literally slept all Sunday.

I quickly opened the door to find the idiots I worked with.

The twins. (Always together... Most likely due to their twinyness)

Honey and Mori (Always by one another's side. I swear Mori babysits that kid!)

Kyoya (Typing something on his laptop...As usual...)

and...

Tamaki

I had tried to call him over the weekend, but he never picked up.

_Maybe he's trying to forget and get on with his life... But no, I know he cares about me. Why else would he have..._

My thoughts trailed off as I approached Tamaki.

"..Hey, Tamaki!" I almost yelled as I quickly approached him.

He looked back at me, barely blushing this time.

"Tamaki..." I said breathlessly.

I actually thought he might run away, so I grabbed his wrist, just to be safe.

"...Yeah? What is it?" he asked. His voice sounded more irritable than usual.

"...Are..are you, okay?" I asked in a shy tone, not looking him in the eye.

He tilted his head at me.(It looked like a puppy and I adored it!)

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked, his voice regaining the slyness I was used to hearing.

"..Its just, the other night..." I said quietly, trying not to let anyone else hear.

Tamaki blinked. And then came the blush.

"...yeah..." He said in a very quiet voice that I wasn't familiar with.

He stared down at the ground.

_Are we really this awkward?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Slip Up**

**Chapter Three**

I sighed as I slumped down in my chair in Math class. Host Club was over with, and I was pretty happy about it. It seemed like Tamaki was trying to hide his emotions now, because he wasn't very pleasing to the guests (Which is really surprising, for him...)

The teacher babbled on about something. For one of the first times, I wasn't too interested in school work. I was too busy thinking about Tamaki. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the twins (Who always sit next to each other). They were whispering to each other about something.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I suddenly felt a gagging feeling. This was odd, even for me. I never got sick... I politely raised my hand, hoping the teacher would see me, so I could go to the restroom.

But no, that stupid idiot wasn't paying attention

_Oh what a good teacher..._

_Well, she said at the beginning of the year that if it was an emergency you could just run out of the classroom. But is this an emergency? Maybe I'm just, hungry... Okay, that doesn't make sense._

The feeling increased. I put my free hand to my mouth.

_Okay, gotta go now!_

I quickly escaped my seat and ran out of the classroom.

I heard the teacher yelling, and a few students exclaims.

* * *

I slowly trudged back to the classroom, pale and sick.

_What the hell? I never get sick!_

Then a thought hit me.

_No..._

I stopped just as I stepped back into the classroom.

"Mr. Fujioka, are you alright?" The teacher asked me.

I blinked several times before responding.

"Yes ma'am, I'm fine..." I said as I shakily walked back to my seat.

I would have expected Hikaru to make a bad joke or something, but he and his brother just stared at me with wide eyes.

The teacher returned to her lesson, and the twins watched me the rest of the period. I didn't speak the entire time, thoughts flying through my head.

_...I don't think that... I mean... No! No, no, no, no! This can't be true! This can't happen!_

* * *

**Lunch**

Even though I had emptied out my stomach earlier, I didn't feel like eating. I sat down at the table and pushed my small plate aside. I really didn't even know why I got anything. Besides, it was just a piece of bread and some milk.

I saw the Host Club gather at their usual spot, but I didn't join them. To my surprise, Kaoru came over to me and asked what was wrong.

"You alright, Haruhi? You were sick earlier." He said in a concerned tone.

I hadn't seen this side of him before. The twins never seemed to be worried about anything. They were always so reckless and made stupid decisions.

I looked up to him.

"...Yeah, I'm fine..."

_Great, now I'm beginning to sound like Tamaki!_

Kaoru was able to coax me into coming over to their table.

The twins had the same thing, Italian Food.

Honey had his plate stacked with sweets.

Mori had some Oriental food on his plate.

Tamaki had a small bowl of ramen.

Kyoya didn't have anything, he just sat there, writing down things in his journal.

And me, I only had a piece of bread, which I wasn't planning to eat.

"...Haruhi? You sure you're alright?" Hikaru asked this time.

I nodded slowly.

I could feel all of them staring at me, even Tamaki.

"What's wrong Haru-chan?" Honey asked me in his sweetest little voice.

I'm not entirely sure why he calls me 'Haru-cahn', but I really don't mind it.

"I'm just not hungry today, Honey-Senpai..." I said shyly.

I heard Hikaru whisper to Kaoru.

"...Maybe its that thing that happens to girls at that time of the month..."

"..Yeah, that's probably it..."

_They were complete idiots. I had known them for four months, and they booth knew I didn't get like this! I usually got irritable and mad... Not depressed and pale!_

* * *

Right after lunch, Tamaki came to me.

"Haruhi... You don't seem like you're alright..." He said to me.

He had snuck up on me (Well, maybe he hadn't. Maybe I just hadn't heard him...)

Now I wanted to cry. Was he seriously doing this? After I tried to get through to him last week, now he's doing this to me!

I balled my hands into fists.

"...This is all your fault!" I yelled in his face before running off.

Many students had exclaimed and gasped at my outburst. Normally, I would have wanted to see the look on Tamaki's face, but no. I was angry with him. He said he would always be there for me! But for the past few days, he hasn't. And now he expects me to tell him what's wrong, after he ignored me?!

I kept running, shoving people out of the way as I did. I felt tears escape my eyes as I did.

* * *

I hid in the back of the school the rest of the day.

I hated myself. I yelled at Tamaki, and ignored my friends. How could I have done this to them. I heard the bell ring.

_Schools out, for them..._

I sat there, my head buried in my knees, and my eyes crying themselves dry.

A few minutes later, someone ran to me.

"Haru-chan!"

I hid a smile in my knees. Honey never failed to make me feel better.

I lifted my head up, but then put it right back down after I saw who was with Honey. The rest of the Host Club.

_Great..._

"Haruhi! What happened?" Kaoru asked in a worried tone as he neared me.

I didn't want to talk. Why did I have to have emotions?!

I barely looked up again, and I saw Tamaki approaching as well.

I buried my head back into my knees, sobbing some more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Slip Up**

**Chapter Four**

**Wednesday night**

I sat in my room, feeling sick an lonely. It had been two days since I had talked to Tamaki, or any of the other Host Club members for that matter.

_I have to talk to him... I have to tell him._

I wasn't exactly sure myself... That... that I might be pregnant...

I grabbed my phone and dialed Tamaki's number, pleading for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Said an elderly voice.

"..Uh, Hello? Can I speak to Tamaki?" I asked shyly.

There was a pause.

"Hello?"

"Tamaki..." I said sadly.

"Haruhi!" he exclaimed.

_Wow, he still cares about me?_

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said..." I said.

"...Yeah, um.. not to be rude, but... how was anything my fault?" He asked nervously.

I smiled at his nervousness. But then I frowned, realizing I would have to tell him my suspicions.

"..Well, Tamaki..." I started.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned tone.

I paused.

"Tamaki, I..."

I gulped.

"I think I might be, pregnant..."

I heard what sounded like he might have dropped the phone.

A five second silence.

"..Tamaki?" I said, hoping that he hadn't hung up on me.

"Y-Yeah?" He said, struggling to speak.

I sighed.

"A-Are... are you mad at me?" I said, now with tears streaming down my face.

"...Haruhi... I could never be mad with you..."

I sniffled and rubbed tears from my eyes.

"Thanks..." I said before I heard the sudden beep.

_He didn't!_

"Tamaki?" I said, hoping he hadn't done what I thought he had done.

"Tamaki!"

Nope.

He was gone.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later...**

I sat on the couch, watching TV. I was trying my best to keep calm, but it was really hard right now after what Tamaki had just done.

I heard a sudden knock on the door. I shakily got up from the couch to get it.

I opened the door, and I was really surprised by who was there.

"...Haruhi..." Tamaki started.

I glared at him, and tried to shut the door, but he stopped me.

"Hey!" I almost yelled at him as he grabbed my hands.

He had that calming look about him.

"Harhui, I'm not mad!"

"Then why'd you hang up on me?!" I yelled this time, tears coming again. (Stupid Hormones…)

He loosened his grip on my hands.

He was surprisingly calm about this, and he was acting very mature.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean to upset you, the last few days." He said.

"The twins had pestered about me earlier... And I didn't want them knowing..." He said.

I smiled. The twins will never get off his case, will they?

"Hey, wait... what were they asking you?" I asked in a serious tone.

"...About that night..." He said, scratching the back of his head.

I nodded, and then I noticed a bag in his left hand.

"I...I uh..." He stuttered, holding up the bag, blushing.

I didn't have to guess what was in there.

"Haruhi! I- Ooh! You have a guest!"

My dad came into the room.

Tamaki freaked, making his 'holy crap' sound that he always does.

"Uh, yeah dad..." I said awkwardly.

My dad smiled at me.

"Well, you're welcome to stay young m-"

My dad stopped.

He glared at Tamaki.

"You're the boy from before, aren't you..." My dad said coldly.

_Oh great..._

Tamaki, again made his 'holy crap' sound.

"Its fine, dad! he just came by to say hello!" I lied.

My dad glared at Tamaki. Then, he smiled.

"Well, IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON MY DAUGHTER..." He started.

"Dad!"

"Okay, okay sweetheart..." he said in his cheery tone again before walking in the other room.

I sighed.

Tamaki avoided eye contact and handed me the bag.

I smiled at him.

"Thanks..." I said.

I reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush.

I laughed quietly before I ran to the bathroom.

* * *

"Tamaki!"

"Yeah?" I saw him run to the door.

_Wow, he's being protective over me..._

I walked into my room, him trailing behind like a puppy dog.

I gave a serious face and gave him a signal for him to come into my room. He nodded and followed me in there. I closed the door, in order to keep my father out.

We both sat on the bed, our serious faces on.

"So..?" He asked.

I gulped and held out the test.

I hadn't looked at it myself yet.

I closed my eyes and held it in front of him.

"Tell me what it is!" I squeaked.

"Well, I would, BUT I CAN'T REALLY SEE IT!" He almost yelled.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. I had the test right in front of his eye.

I whipped my hand back.

"Oh... sorry..." I said nervously.

I held it up to him (I didn't shove it in his face this time!)

"Tell me what it is!" I demanded, on the brink of tears.

He blinked.

And then he smiled.

"Well?" I said loudly, tears trying to force their way out.

He looked down at the ground, still smiling.

I was growing impatient.

I flipped around the test and saw it.

I tried to open my mouth to speak, but all that came was the sound of me shuddering.

Tamaki looked up with worried eyes.

"Hey, you...you okay?" He asked in a concerned tone.

I dropped the test.

I lowered my head, and began to sob.

Tamaki's eyes widened.

"Haruhi..." He said in a sigh as he moved closer to me.

"Hey..." He said as he leaned closer to me, trying to see my face.

_This can't happen! I'm a strait A student, and now, THIS?!_

"Haruhi, look at me." He said in a serious tone and he got off my bed, and knelt down in front of me.

My body shook as I cried some more.

Tamaki brushed my bangs out of my face. He tried his best to dry my tears.

"Haruhi..." He repeated as he gently touched my chin, and lifting it up so his eyes could meet mine.

"I-I will always love you, Haruhi." He said gently.

I stared at him with wide eyes.

He smiled at me and rested a hand on my stomach.

I blinked and looked down at him.

_Why is he acting so calm?_

He smiled again.

"And I'll always love this too." He said.

He looked up to me with his violet eyes.

I smiled at him.

The tears decided to come back. I almost jumped on him when I hugged him. I wrapped my arms around him.

"T-Tamaki...I-" I stuttered like a sniveling baby.

He blinked. He had a shocked expression on his face.

He pulled out of the hug I had locked him in.

"Don't cry like that..." He said, smiling at me. Again, he wiped away my tears.

I smiled this time.

"Hey..." He said, catching my gaze.

He rested his forehead against mine.

"We'll get through this..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Slip Up**

**Chapter Five**

I slowly walked to the academy the next morning. Tamaki had said he would meet me at the gate, and I could see him from here. I smiled and waved at him. There was still a feeling of pity and denial within me. I would have thought I would be at least in my twentys before I had a kid.

I sighed. Telling my father had been hard enough.

* * *

_"What do you mean?!"_

_"..Dad, I..." I stuttered._

_"Pregnant?!"_

_"Look, Mr. Fujioka, it wasn't her fault!" Tamaki defended me._

_My father blinked._

_"It was you, wasn't it!?"_

_"You're the one who ruined my little flower!"_

_Tamaki and I both stared. Okay, I glared at my dad for getting angry with Tamaki, and Tamaki just looked afraid._

_My dad sighed, his head drooping._

_"...Well... Are you both sure?" He asked, sounding sad._

_Me and Tamaki both nodded._

_My dad sighed again._

_Then, he pulled me into a hug._

_"...You know I'll always love you, you know that, don't you?"_

_I blinked._

_"..Yeah, of course dad." I said back._

_"..Well, I still say you could have picked a better guy..."_

_Tamaki glared at my father._

_"But I guess he is suitable. You two seem like you'd be good together!" My dad said in a cheery tone._

_Tamaki and I blushed._

* * *

_Seriously dad? You can be such a dope sometimes!_

"Haruhi!"

I looked up.

Tamaki was standing there, smiling.

I hadn't remembered walking to the gate, but I guess I was too busy with my flashback I hadn't paid attention.

"You okay?" He asked in a worried tone.

I blinked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I replied.

He stared at me.

"...You sure you're okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine! Really!" I said.

He blinked.

"Well, lets go then!" He said in a cheerful tone.

_How can you be so cheerful right now? We're going to tell your dad! YOUR dad! The principal of the Academy! He could kick me out! And you, you could get, uh... grounded? I don't know, Tamaki! Whats the form of punishment in your home?_

We quickly walked in the building, people giving me odd stares as I walked. I hadn't really talked to anyone in the past two days, and now look at me, holding hands with Tamaki, walking strait to the Principal's office.

Then I realized something. I'm pregnant. That can only happen to girls. And at school, I'm a guy!

_I should have thought of this! How is everyone going to react? I'm going to have to tell them I'm a girl! And worse, that I'm carrying Tamaki's child!  
_

**_Haruhi's Mind..._**

* * *

_Swarms of angry school girls running at her. _

_"How'd you get him in bed with you?!"_

_"I'm going to kill you!"_

* * *

I gulped just thinking about it.

_Oh no! Tamaki! They're going to lose all trust in him! Hey, wait.. Should he really still be flirting with girls when he's with me?_

_Hey, are we... together?_

There was a sound. A knock.

I came back to reality, and saw that Tamaki was knocking on the Principal's door. No one answered at first, so there was just silence.

"..Uh, Tamaki?" I asked in a insecure tone.

He turned his head and looked at me.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Are... are we together?"

My left arm reached up and gripped my right. I was nervous enough already, now I just had to ask him this.

His eyes widened.

"Do you mean, as a _couple_?" He asked, blushing.

I nodded.

He stood there for a few seconds, not saying anything.

"Haruhi, of course we are..." He said, that romantic charm kicking in.

_Is he just acting, like he does for everyone, or does he actually mean it?_

He stepped closer to me, still holding my hand.

"Why do you think I've been by your side this entire time?" He asked.

Anger burned inside of me.

"By my side? What happened the first few days after we got back from the trip? You kept ignoring me!" I said with anger.

Tamaki blushed.

"I..."

He sighed.

"I was just worried, that.. I had... used you... and that you would have been mad or something..." He admitted.

_Really? He was doing that just because he was scared?_

Tamaki looked up at the ceiling, still blushing.

"..Tamaki... I wasn't mad..." I said in a soft voice.

"I-..." I was cut off by the opening of the Principal's Door.

A young woman stood there.

"Sorry for the wait! I hadn't heard you knocking, and then Mr. Suoh said something!" She said in a cheerful tone.

_A bit perky to be the Principal's Assistant..._

Then she saw Tamaki.

"Oh! You're Mr. Suoh's son, aren't you? I recognize you from the photos on his desk!" She said.

Tamaki nodded.

"Well, come right in!" She said, opening the door for us.

It seemed like she might have noticed that me and him were holding hands, seeing her stared at the conjoined fingers that were clutched together.

It was mildly cold in Mr. Suoh's office.

It was quite shadowy, for the most part, except for the rays of light that were shining upon the Principal's Desk, showing off his photos of Tamaki and him. One of the photos was of a young Tamaki.

_Aww! He was adorable when he was little!_

Then I saw him.

Mr. Suoh, sitting at his desk. I had thought his chair was empty, but it was just turned around, and he was probably just looking out the window.

_Jeez, what a creep..._

His chair slowly turned around, revealing the man I feared. He was much younger than I expected him to be. For some reason, I had thought he was older, and would have had white hair and a white beard, topped off with some creepily shiny glasses. But no.

No glasses, no white hair. Nothing like I had imagined. Granted, he did have a few wrinkles around his mouth, but he was just so, young! I mean, to be a Principal.

Then again, he is Tamaki's dad. I would think that Tamaki gets his charms from his father, and thought that his dad would have had Tamaki at a young age.

Mr. Suoh had light brown hair, that were in downy spikes at the front. He wore a suit (Thats no surprise!)

He glared at me with his brown eyes before his attention was drawn to his son.

"Tamaki... What a lovely surprise..." He said in a cold voice.

"Hi, Dad..." Tamaki said in a nervous voice, waving a small hand to his father.

Mr. Suoh looked at me with his glaring eyes.

"And who is this young lady here?" He asked, a charm in his voice.

I gulped.

_How could he have known I was a girl? True, he was the school Principal... But he wouldn't just recognize a student right off the bat, would he?_

"...This is Haruhi..." Tamaki said, nervously.

His father nodded.

"And, why is she here?" He asked.

I could have sworn I almost heard Tamaki gulp.

"Well... um... dad, shes my girlfriend..."

I looked at Tamaki with wide eyes.

_He really thought of us as that!_

I couldn't have loved him more at that moment, being so brave and telling his father. (Who struck me as REALLY creepy...)

_Great, now lets see how he reacts to me being pregnant!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Slip Up**

**Chapter Six**

"Dad..."

Mr. Suoh raised an eyebrow.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked impatiently, now seeming to have something better to do.

Tamaki looked down to the floor.

"..I..." He started, almost speechless.

Mr. Suoh sighed.

"You got her pregnant, didn't you?"

Both me and Tamaki's heads snapped up to look at Mr. Suoh.

Tamaki opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Mr. Suoh laughed at his son.

He walked over to him and gave him a very awkward hug.

Tamaki's face was shocked.

"Just like your old man, huh?"

Then a wave of shock swept over Tamaki's dad.

"But I'm too young to be a grandfather!"

_Seriously? Thats all he cares about?_

Then he calmed down again, congratulating the both of us. He gave Tamaki another awkward hug, and I swear I heard him whisper something in his ear. It was really strange when Mr. Suoh came over and hugged me. I didn't really know the guy, it was weird...

* * *

Tamaki and I walked down the endless hallways of the Academy, heading for the Abandoned Music room. I seriously didn't get why they still called it the 'Abandoned music room'. It was occupied by the Host Club every day! Maybe they should change the name to, 'The Host Club room' Or something like that...

Tamaki and I entered the room, and saw our friends again.

"Hey!"

Both twins ran over to us.

"What happened? Are you alright, Haruhi?" They both asked simultaneously.

Hikaru eyed me and Tamaki's conjoined hands. I quickly pulled my hand away in my best attempt to make sure the twins didn't know.

"I'm fine, guys... really..." I said.

"Haru-Chan!"

Honey came running to me. He practically tackled me when he hugged me. It was kind of weird when he hugged me, his short stature making him hug around my waist.

I don't know why, but something ticked in he back of my head. Maybe a tiny bit of maternal instincts kicking in or something...

I quickly tried to escape Honey's hug. He was surprisingly strong for his small body.

Tamaki quickly pulled Honey away, seeing that I was struggling. He had probably worried too, for the baby's sake, that is.

"Haru-Chan! Where were you?" Honey asked, tearing up.

I hadn't come to the Host Club for the past two days.

"I was just sick, Honey-Senpai." I said.

He sniffled and wiped his sleeve against his face, his best attempt to wipe away the tears that had started to formulate.

I smiled at him.

"But I'm all better now!" I said in a cheerful tone.

The twins eyed me.

"But... You were at sch-" Kaoru started before Tamaki stopped him.

"Uh.. Yeah! She was sick! That's all!" Tamaki said loudly.

Both Twins eyed him suspiciously.

Honey hugged me around my waist again, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm glad you're back!" He said in his adorable voice.

* * *

The Host Club was tiring, pretending to be a boy... Ugh...

I hugged Tamaki goodbye and said I'd meet him at lunch.

He nodded, smiled, kissed me when no one was looking, and walked off.

I smiled as I saw him walk away. Then I frowned, realizing I wouldn't see him again for another three hours.

I slowly turned around and trudged to my next class.

Somehow or another, I ended up walking next to Kyoya.

"Hey, Kyoya-Senpai..." I said nervously.

"You know, you don't have to call me Senpai..." He said.

I blinked.

"But, you're my mentor..." I said, mentioning that he was my higher up in the Host Club.

"True, but only in the Host Club, not in normal classes..." He said, now looking at me.

I nodded, and looked down at the ground.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Kyoya eying me again.

Not only that, but he was staring directly at my stomach.

_Did he know?_

We kept walking in silence while the rest of the school chattered away. He kept looking at me, and it made me feel uncomfortable.

I finally decided to say something.

"Hey, why are you staring at me like that?!" I asked in an angered tone.

Kyoya raised his eyebrows at me, still staring at my gut.

"What?!" I snapped, demanding an answer.

He quickly turned his head forward, and directed his attention towards walking.

"So... How far along are you?"

My eyes widened.

I stared at him.

"H-How did you know?" I stuttered.

He smiled.

"Its pretty obvious, really..." He said.

_Am I showing already?!_

"And, no. You're not showing yet. All you have to do is pay attention towards you and Tamaki's behavior. Its been quite strange lately..." He explained.

_I swear Kyoya can read minds..._

I didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Like what kind of things?" I asked.

"Well... Last Thursday night, the twins and I had walked in on you guys..."

I blushed.

"And don't worry, we didn't see anything. You two were sound asleep in bed..."

I stared down at the ground.

"Also..." He said, motioning towards my gut.

"Hey- I thought you said I wasn't showing yet!" I snapped.

"You're not... It's just the way your hand is..." He said.

I finally noticed that I had defensively curled my hand around my still flat midsection when Kyoya was staring at it.

I stared at myself in shock.

_Do I already care for this baby? Well, of course I do... Its growing inside of me! Abortion is out of the question, I hadn't just excepted it as mine till now. Until right now really, I had just thought of it as a obstacle that me and Tamaki had to pass. Now I understand... This is mine. No, This is mine and Tamaki's._

_And we have to take care of it. Together._

Kyoya smiled. I looked down at the ground, maybe in self-pity for letting all of this happen.

"Haruhi, don't be embarrassed." He said.

_THATS IT. HE CAN READ MY MIND!_

"This is living being. Nothing to be embarrassed about..." He said, smiling at me.

"Yeah..." I said, now understanding.

_This is a living being. Me and Tamaki's little creature. No, baby... But still, like Kyoya said, nothing to be embarrassed about. Still, don't be proud of it either..._

We finally reached my class. I watched as Kyoya kept walking.

"..Kyoya- Wait!"

He slowly turned his head to me.

"...Don't tell anyone..." I pleaded.

He glared at me for a second. Then he smirked.

"Do you honestly think I would? Haruhi, I'm not that kind of person." He said before giving me a pat on the shoulder and walking to his class.

I stood there, alone.

I blinked, and turned around to get to my class.

_Maybe I'll be alright... _I thought positively as I sat down in my seat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Slip Up**

**Chapter Seven**

I felt weird. Not the ordinary weird, but…weird.

I was three months today.

My dad, Tamaki's dad, Tamaki...they've all been treating me wonderfully. My father has been the nicest person lately, and he is making dinner every night too! Tamaki's dad has sent numerous gift baskets to my house, which I'm not too sure Tamaki knows about, because he hadn't said anything. I think Tamaki's dad really likes me for some reason... Maybe he thought me and Tamaki were good together...  
Tamaki has been the sweetest person in the world; always by my side when he could be. He'd always be waiting for me right after I got out of my classes that he wasn't in. He'd come over to my house after school to help me study, or just to be there sometimes (When my dad allowed it…).

I think I finally figured out what that weird feeling was.

It was some sort of fluttering in my stomach. I had figured it was the little one moving around. That's what I called it. The 'little one'. I would not call it an 'it', and I didn't want to know the gender because Tamaki and I had agreed that it would be a surprise. I had a bump. It was small, but it was there. I didn't know if it was that noticeable because no one was saying anything. Maybe they were just being polite...

And I haven't had any crazy cravings either, so that's good.

I walked with Tamaki to the music room. Even though we were officially together (In our minds, no one else knew but our parents and Kyoya) we were still in the Host Club. And we both knew that when we complimented the girls, we were just faking it. In fact, most of the Host Club members did anyways.

We entered the music room, hand in hand. The twins were both playing video games, Honey was taking a nap with Mori watching him, and Kyoya was typing something on his laptop. No one but Mori and Kyoya seemed to notice our entrance. Mori just gazed at us, and then went back to watching Honey.

"Good morning, you two..." Kyoya said to us.

I smiled at him and walked over to the couch and sat down while Tamaki talked to Kyoya about something.

"Hey, guys..." I said, barely looking over to the twins.

They both nodded, too invested within their virtual reality to talk. I slumped down in the sofa, feeling as lazy as ever.

Today was what we Host Club members called, 'Day Off Tuesday'. The third Tuesday of each month, we'd just have a lazy day at the Host Club.

I sighed.

Tamaki and I still hadn't told the rest of the Club about me being pregnant. I then decided that today we would. It just...felt right to do it now.

I got up and walked over to Tamaki, who was quietly chatting with Kyoya. I tugged on his sleeve.

"...Huh?" Tamaki said, looking over to me.

I smiled and quietly whispered what I wanted to do. His eyes widened.

"Really? Today?" He asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

I nodded. Maybe it was just the constant fluttering in my stomach that was happening an awfully lot today, but it just felt right to tell the Club today. Tamaki had said it was up to me when we were to tell everyone.

Tamaki told Kyoya quietly what was about to go down. Kyoya nodded.

"...But you might want to wait a bit..." Kyoya said, motioning towards the sleeping Honey.

Honey wasn't a morning person. Okay, scratch that. He wasn't a wake-me-up person.  
He was sweet and all (Why do you think we call him Honey?) But, that kid just wasn't the most pleasant when he is woken from his naps.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Honey awoke, and I got quite excited.

Tamaki and I stepped out into the middle of the room.

_Oh crud, what are the twins gonna think?_

"Everyone, may I have your attention, please?" Tamaki said in his speech voice.

All other five members looked our way.

Tamaki opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped. I think it was because he saw the twins. Maybe he was embarrassed about them? Embarrassed about what they'd think. Tamaki blushed a bit.

_Oh please, you know what? I'm doing this!_

"Okay, everyone... Well, me and Tamaki-"

I clutched Tamaki's hand tightly.

"...Have an announcement of sorts to make..." I said nervously.

"What is it, Haru-Chan?" Honey asked, rubbing his eyes awake.

"Well..."

Was I really chickening out now?

I heard Kyoya sigh.

"Haruhi is _pregnant_."

Tamaki blushed and I think I heard him gulp.

The twins eyes widened.

"Wow, boss. We knew you did it with her, but we didn't think you actually got that far!" Hikaru said, followed by a nod in agreement from Kaoru.

Tamaki screamed in frustration at those idiots, causing me to laugh.

Honey tilted his head.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

_So, he is seventeen, and he doesn't know what pregnant means? He has a younger brother! Shouldn't he know?!_

I watched as Mori took Honey over to the other side of the room to explain. Just like Mori. He'll always help out in awkward situations like these.

"So, how far along are you?" Kaoru asked, seeming a little more interested now.

"Three months today." I said happily.

The twins' mouths practically dropped.

"You're already three months and you're just telling us?!" Kaoru exclaimed.

Tamaki and I shrugged.

I felt the fluttering of the little one again.

I smiled and rested a hand on my waist.

Tamaki noticed and looked at me.

"You okay?" He asked, always tending to my every need.

"It's just moving, that's all..." I said smiling.

Tamaki blinked. He had to kneel down to feel my waist. He pressed his hand against my stomach.

His eyes widened with amazement.

"Woah..." He said under his breath.

I saw the twins from the other side of the room.

They were watching us closely.

I think he might have noticed the small bump I had now. He was narrowing his eyes at it, trying to figure it out, like it was a complicated puzzle.

The twins quickly walked over to where we were standing. They didn't kneel down or anything. They just stood there, watching us.

"Hey, Haruhi... Not be rude of anything... But this wasn't here before..." He said, looking at the bump.

"...Well, yeah... It's the baby, stupid..." I said in annoyed voice

Tamaki's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" He asked, tilting his head like a puppy again.

"The baby is in there..." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that... But, why is this here then?" He said, looking at the bump again.

He can be so dense sometimes...

"It's the baby... It grew since a month ago..." I said referencing to the last time Tamaki had felt my stomach. I wasn't even showing back then.

Tamaki's eyes widened.

"It grows?!" He exclaimed.

"Well of course, ding-bat. What did you think it did? Haven't you ever seen a pregnant woman before?" Hikaru stated, sounding annoyed.

Tamaki blinked.

"Well, how do you tell them apart from regular people?" He asked.

Kaoru face-palmed.

"First of all, they're huge..." I said.

"Well, you're not." Tamaki said to me. I blushed the tiniest bit at his stupid flirt.

"No, but later on they get bigger." Kyoya cut in.

Kyoya rolled over to us in his office chair.

Tamaki stood up.

"So... the baby gets bigger... I understand that... But the lady gets bigger too?" Tamaki said.

"Yes!" The Four of us said.

"Look it's be-" Kyoya was cut off by Honey.

Honey came running to me, and hugged me lightly. I smiled awkwardly.

"Hi there, baby!" Honey squealed as he hugged me.

Mori came following Honey, looking a bit worn out form his talk with the boy. Kyoya smiled.

"Well, let's say congrats to the happy couple!" He said.

The twins glared at us.

"What?!"

"They're a couple?!"

"Yes!" Tamaki defended.

He put his arm around me and pulled me close, with Honey still clinging to me. Then he looked at me, blushing.

"We are, right?" he asked in a shy voice.

"Of course we are!" I said for him in a brave voice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Slip Up**

**Chapter Eight**

Today was the day. At four months pregnant, I was actually showing quite a bit. And both me and Tamaki knew what that meant. It meant we had to tell all the guests that I was a girl.

It was Friday morning, and a number of guests had arrived, almost a crowd even.

Tamaki was right by my side, ready to help me along the way.

I clutched his hand tightly.

I noticed the other club members standing behind us, as backup I suppose. They were so sweet. The Host Club was sweet. We always had each others backs, no matter what.

The room was almost crowed with female guests in their frilly uniforms.

"If I could have your attention please." Tamaki said in his speech voice throughout the room.

The room grew silent very quick.

"Okay then. Well, as you all know, the Host Club is for young men to entertain young women, correct?" Tamaki said.

The entire crowd nodded.

"Well, we, the club, have seemed to have... broken one of our own rules, it seems..." Tamaki said, his voice becoming more nervous.

A number of girls looked confused. Some even tilted their heads in confusion.

I decided that I would talk now.

"Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush here..." I said.

I gulped.

"...I-I... I'm a girl." I said, confidence lacking when I started, but slowly building up.

The entire room practically gasped.

I saw Hikaru mock-gasp as well, making his brother laugh quietly.

The room stayed silent for a few seconds, the other girls staring directly at me, probably looking for some signs of my gender.

Then the room erupted in quiet chatter amongst them.

"Wow! I never could have guessed it!"

"Well, Haruhi wasn't really the flirting type..."

"She is clever, hiding that shes a girl..."

"Oh my gosh! remember at that dance party! She had to kiss a girl! Eww!"

That last one I heard made me feel sick. And maybe it was the constant feeling of nausea that I had, but still, that dance party wasn't a fond memory.

One girl raised her hand, trying to get my attention.

I looked her in the eyes and nodded, letting her speak.

"If you're a girl, then why'd you join the Host Club in the first place?" She questioned.

The room grew silent again, and all eyes turned to me.

Then Tamaki burst out in his charming voice,

"Oh poor Haruhi! It was her mother's dying wish that she would be a proper lady, and learn to charm everyone! To live life to the fullest!"

I swear every single girl in there besides me went, 'Aww' and then swooned.

Tamaki put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"And so, I decided to take her under my wing!" Tamaki said.

Again, the room was filled with 'Awws'

Then, he looked me in the eyes.

"But, during this time, Haruhi and I seem to have found a love for each other..." He said loud enough for them to hear.

"They're so cute!"

"I wish I was her!"

"How adorable!"

I smiled at their comments.

Then, Tamaki, just for the swooning of the guests, locked lips with me. I was a little shocked at first, but then accepted it, falling into the kiss more and more.

The entire room was filled with heart-eyed girls that were 'Awwing' and swooning over us. The new couple.

I heard The Twins make gagging noises, trying to mock us.

Kyoya was smiling at us.

Mori was... Mori.

And Honey exclaimed,

"Aww! They're in love!"

* * *

Even after that, Tamaki had announced one more thing. The reason why he had revealed my secret in the first place.

That I was pregnant.

The room had gone silent for a dead ten seconds before it erupted in more, 'Awws', swoons, and chatter amongst them.

"Wow! A baby Tamaki?!"

"This is going to be the best year ever!"

"I knew she was, you can see it already..."

"Aww!"

I smiled at their reaction. The swarm of angry Tamaki-FanGirls I had imagined had completely disappeared.

Afterwards, I got hugs and questions form the girls.

The questions were mostly like this,

"So, tell me, how is Tamaki in bed?"

"How do you think the baby will look?"

"You two are such a good couple!"

"Um... that's not really a question, more of a statement..." I replied.

"HOLD IT!"

Everyone turned their heads to the outspoken voice.

That voice, it was one I hated at times...

There came a loud sound, one of a Powerful Motor.

Oh no... Not Renge...

Her cackling laugh filled the room as she came up from the ground on her platform.

"Haruhi!" She yelled.

She pointed at me.

I felt a sudden wave of fear sweep over me. Renge was quite intimidating.

"I can't believe I almost fell in love with you!" She said with disgust.

But then, she swooned.

"Oh, but the love between you and Tamaki is so strong! You could feel it from the beginning even!" She said, making the rest of the girls swoon like fan-girls too.

She jumped down from her platform, her bow in her hair bouncing as she did.

She came three inches from my face.

_Is pregnancy an excuse for punching somebody?_

She put both hands firmly on my shoulders.

"And how she bravely said that she was woman! How she took her mother's dying last wish to heart!" She swooned again before pulling me into a hug.

"And now, she'll be the mother of Tamaki's child!" She swooned some more.

I gulped.

_Ugh, why can't she leave me alone..._

Then, Tamaki did a very brave thing. He literally swooped in there and pulled me out of Renge's arms.

She looked mad at first, but then 'Awwed' at what Tamaki had done.

"And how he holds her! The love between them is stronger than any!" She said in her speech-like voice that now just reminded me of Tamaki.

Tamaki used his free hand to point at her.

"You shall not lay a finger on her! Nor shall the rest of you! No matter how hard any of you try, you can not make me love anyone else more than Haruhi!" He exclaimed, causing me, and the the twins to burst into a fit of of laughter.

He pulled me close to him and kissed me.

Just showing off for them, I suppose...

But then, my thoughts changed.

He had changed my thoughts...

He had whispered in my ear after the kiss...

"It may seem like I'm acting, but I will always, truly, love you Haruhi..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Slip Up**

**Chapter Nine**

I sighed as I sat on my couch, awaiting Tamaki. He had said he would come to my house for the day. I was beginning to doubt it though, it was pouring outside. I watched as the television was overrun by static.

I noticed my father in the kitchen, preparing something.

My back hurt. I suppose it would, with the new weight in the front.

Five months along...

The little one fluttered around. I hadn't kicked yet, which surprised me. With my DNA, you'd think it'd be kicking quite a bit.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my dad come out of the kitchen. He was carrying something on a plate.

"Here you go sweetheart." He said as he handed me the plate.

He was so sweet. He had made me a sandwich, and I hadn't even asked.

"Thanks dad." I cooed.

He smiled at me.

"Well, do you know what Tamaki likes on his?" He asked me, walking back into the kitchen.

I blinked.

I didn't think he had liked Tamaki all that much.

"...I'm not quite sure... I know he likes pork though..." I said.

I knew he did, he always loved pork flavored ramen.

"..Oh, alright..." He said, preparing a ham sandwich.

I sighed before I took a bite out of my sandwich.

My dad looked over to me.

"Something wrong?" He asked in a worried tone.

"I'm just worried about Tamaki." I said.

"Now why would you be worried about him? He has riches, and limos, and body guards at times," he said.

"No, not about that; I know him, he's going to try and make it here through the rain. I'm just scared something might happen..." I said, finishing my meal.

My dad looked at me for a second, then returned to sandwich making.

"He really loves you, you know that?"

I stared at my dad.

"Yeah..." I said quietly.

He looked back up at me.

"You picked a good man." He said, smiling.

I smiled back.

I didn't think he liked Tamaki all that much. But I knew now that he did.

I heard a pound on the door.

I rushed as fast as I could to get it, but my dad got there first.

He quickly opened the door to see Tamaki, standing there in the rain.

Tamaki looked surprised to see my father open the door.

"Mr. Fujioka..." He said.

My dad glared at first, but then smiled.

"Good Morning Tamaki!"

My dad smiled and then walked back into the kitchen.

Why is he acting so friendly towards him?

Tamaki looked at me.

I blinked. It was a bit awkward for a few seconds.

"Well, come in!" I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside.

He was pretty wet.

"I'm sorry about the rain..." I said as we walked over to the couch.

He smiled.

"It's fine, Haruhi. You can't control the weather." He said.

We both sat down on the couch. The Television was still over run by static.

I sighed.

"Well, I'm glad you came." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled before pulling me close.

He kissed me on the head.

We sat on the couch, watching the static filled TV, while my father made Tamaki a sandwich.

Tamaki rested his hand on my stomach. The child fluttered around. I felt a sharp, but yet gentle pain in my stomach. Tamaki's eyes widened.

"Woah... It just kicked!" He exclaimed with joy.

My dad looked over. I saw him smile.

I smiled. I rested my hand on top on his. We both felt our child move within me.

The little one kicked a few more times. Just testing her newly found muscles.

"I bet it'll be a girl..." He said.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well, only a girl would try and kick her father!" Tamaki laughed.

I sighed with a smile.

"Yeah, especially if she's my girl..." I said, smiling.

I looked down to my stomach.

Just think, in four months, this will be a baby. A living, breathing baby!

I blinked.

Me and Tamaki's baby.

I started to think about what it would look like.

Would it have Tamaki's blonde hair? Would it have his gorgeous eyes? Or would it have my ugly brown hair and brown eyes? I had hoped it would take after Tamaki more.

My dad walked over with a plate in his hand.

"Sorry it took so long, Tamaki. I had a hard time finding some ham." He said with a nervous smile.

Tamaki looked up and slowly took the plate from my father.

"Thanks Mr. Fujioka..." He said quietly.

My dad smiled.

"It's no problem at all!" He said.

My father flinched as the phone started ringing. He quickly walked over to get it.

I heard the muffled talking from the other end of the call.

That voice...

My dad blinked.

"Ooh! That sounds like a wonderful idea!" He said happily.

I blinked.

What's going on?

"Alright, I'll tell her!" He said in a cheerful voice before hanging up.

"Who was it?" Tamaki asked in a quiet voice.

My father smiled.

"It seems Renge and the others are throwing you a baby shower!" He said happily.

I blinked.

That's who that was. I knew I recognized that voice!

Tamaki smiled.

"That sounds awesome! Did she say when?" He asked, his quiet voice disappearing.

My dad put on a thoughtful expression.

"She said she would try and throw it on Friday at the Host Club!" He said.

"Oh this is going to be so fun!" He said.

Ehhh... Dad... Ugh...

He walked off into the other room, chattering to himself about how much fun it would be...

I sighed.

Tamaki looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm okay. My dad can just be so stupid sometimes..." I said.

A sharp pain hit me. It wasn't gentle at all.

I groaned a tiny bit, closing my eyes, hoping to make this pain go away.

Tamaki's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?!" He asked with alarm.

I laughed a little.

"It's just kicking, that's all..." I said.

_Yep, definitely going to be a girl..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Slip Up**

**Chapter Ten**

"So, Haruhi..."

I looked up to Hikaru.

He blinked.

"...How.. How is everything?" He asked, awkwardly.

I smiled.

"Do you mean the baby?" I asked him as I smiled.

He blushed.

"..Yeah.." He said quietly, looked down at the table.

We both sat at a table at Host Club. The guests were preoccupied with Honey. Tamaki was chatting with Kyoya. I barely heard him talk.

"...I just don't know if she'll say yes..."

I ignored his chatter and went back to talking with Hikaru.

"Well, everything is fine right now." I said happily.

He smiled nervously at me.

I saw him look at my bulging stomach. He quickly looked back to the ground.

I sighed.

"You know, you don't have to be nervous around me." I said.

He looked up at me and blushed.

"I may be big and pregnant, but I won't bite your head off!" I said, smiling.

His expression changed.

"You're not big." He said.

I smiled.

I rested a hand on my stomach.

I felt the child move.

Hikaru tilted his head slightly.

"You alright?" He asked.

I looked back up and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I already told you. I'm fine, Hikaru!" I said.

He blinked.

"...Right..." He said nervously.

I looked at him.

I gently grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach.

He looked surprised.

I think I felt the little one flutter about.

His eyes widened.

"It moved..." He said breathlessly.

I smiled at him.

"It does that a lot..." I said happily.

"Hikaru!"

I looked over and saw Kaoru coming towards us.

Kaoru stopped when he saw Hikaru's hand on my stomach.

"...Hikaru..." He said quietly.

I felt a sharp pain in my gut.

Hikaru's eyes practically bulged out of his head.

"...It kicked!" He exclaimed.

Kaoru's eyes widened.

He slowly came over to us, knelt down and rested his hands on my stomach as well.

He tilted his head slightly like his brother had.

"...Its like there's a miracle inside your stomach..." He said softly.

I smiled.

"So, have you thought of any names yet?" Kaoru asked with curiosity.

I blinked.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it yet..." I said.

The twins nodded slowly.

"Haru-Chan!"

Honey came running over to me with Usa-Chan.

He practically tackled me as he hugged me.

I groaned as he did.

Honey looked up to me and blinked.

"What's wrong, Haru-Chan?" He asked in a sweet voice.

"Just, don't hug me so hard, okay, Honey?" I said.

He blinked.

"Yeah, okay! I'm just happy to see you and the baby!" He said happily as he rested his head on my stomach.

He smiled and laughed happily.

"I can hear its heart beat!" He squealed.

I smiled.

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled too.

I saw Mori slowly walked over to us.

Some of the guests watched the five of us.

I smiled at all of them.

Only Kyoya and Tamaki were missing.

I barely looked over to the two. I saw Tamaki barely look up to me, and then he raised his head completely and looked up.

He smiled, and then saw the twins.

He frowned and rushed over to us.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" He yelled in frustration.

They both looked up to him with innocent faces.

Tamaki glared at them.

"Its okay, Tamaki. They're just feeling it move, that's all." I said nervously.

Tamaki glared at them some more.

I smiled at him.

He looked a bit embarrassed for yelling.

I gently grabbed his shoulder, and pulled him close to me.

I rested my head on his chest.

He smiled and put his arm around me, pulling us both closer to each other.

Kyoya walked over to us, hands in his pockets.

He smiled.

The six of us... Er, make that eight (Counting Kyoya and the baby) all were there. In the Host Club.

"Haruhi."

I looked over to Kyoya.

"Yeah?"

"So, are you alright with the Baby Shower being here on Friday afternoon?" He asked with a sly smile.

I blinked.

"...Yeah.. That would be okay.." I said quietly.

Tamaki smiled.

"Yeah! That would be great!" He exclaimed happily.

Tamaki looked back at me with worried eyes.

"You alright? You got kind of quiet there..." He said with worry.

I looked up.

"Yeah! I'm fine! I was just thinking!" I said to reassure him.

I then noticed that the twins had walked off, and were entertaining the girls now. Honey and Mori were still here though.

I smiled as Tamaki kissed me on the head.

* * *

_Friday Afternoon... _

"Hello there!"

I rolled my eyes as the baby talk continued.

"I bet you're going to be a little heart-breaker, just like your grandfather!"

I sighed.

"Tamaki, will you PLEASE get your father off me!" I said loudly over my shoulder.

I looked down to Mr. Suoh, who was talking to my stomach.

"You do know its a girl, right?" I said in a annoyed tone.

He looked back up to me in surprise.

"Really?" He said, standing to his feet.

I smoothed my dress out a bit.

"Yeah, Tamaki and I found out yesterday." I said.

Even though we were both positive it was a girl, we just went to go check (My dad was threatening me...)

The Ultra-Sound had been... odd to say the least... That weird gel that they put on my stomach was really cold...

"DAD!"

Tamaki came running over.

I laughed a little at his frustration.

"Son, I was only just feeling my grandchild move." Mr. Suoh said.

Mr. Suoh put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close.

"You know I think of her as my daughter, don't you?" He said happily.

"She is a beautiful young woman..." He flirted, looking me in the eyes.

Tamaki growled in anger and pulled me away from his father.

"Yeah, well, DADDIES SHOULDN'T HIT ON THEIR DAUGHTERS!" Tamaki yelled.

I blushed a bit.

"You're one to talk." Said the twins simultaneously from behind Tamaki.

Tamaki whipped his head around to see what the pests had to say.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Tamaki yelled at them.

"You used to refer to yourself as Haruhi's dad up until she got pregnant." Hikaru said, shrugging his shoulders and closing his eyes in bliss.

"...Yeah, why did you always do that anyways?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki screamed and balled his hands into fists in frustration.

I was actually a bit curious about that myself...

Mr. Suoh laughed as he walked away. I seemed to be the only one who had noticed his disappearance.

Tamaki and the twins kept on arguing, I sighed at their undeniable childishness, but decided that maybe some cool punch could help my developing headache. As I walked over to the punch table, I saw Kyoya helping himself.

"Hey, Kyoya..." I said awkwardly to him as I picked up a cup to get myself a beverage.

He gently pulled the cup out of my hand, shocking me for a second.

"Allow me." He said as he poured the liquid into the cup.

I smiled at him.

"You don't have to be so kind to me, you aren't gaining anything from it." I said while taking my cup of punch from Kyoya's hand.

"Why shouldn't I? You and Tamaki are practically family." He said with a smile.

I awkwardly smiled back.

"Yeah..." I said.

He gave another smile and walked off.

Well, that was weird... He isn't himself... Why in the world would Kyoya Ootori do something nice if he didn't gain anything from it? I admit though, my view of him has slightly shifted to a nicer, more humane Kyoya.

"Haruhi!"

I looked over my shoulder and saw some of the girls coming towards me with gifts in their hands.

"Here, we got you these!" One of them said, handing me a small present. It was a small silver box with a glittery bow to accent.

I gave them my former host smile, except this time, it was a lot more genuine.

"Aww, thank you! I wish there was some way I could pay you back!" I cooed. I wasn't used to getting presents so this definitely made my day.

They shook their heads.

"No need to!"

"We're just happy to have you!"

"Yeah, Tamaki's baby is payment enough!"

I was a bit frightened by that last one...

Throughout the entire Baby Shower, I had gotten...

Diapers (Always handy)

Baby Clothes

Some rattles, and baby toys

And Last, (But DEFINITELY not least...)

A Baby Crib (The Club really out did themselves!)

This kid is gonna be spoiled rotten! Oh God, it's going to end up like it's father...!

* * *

_I greatly appreciate the help from Melanie-Says for editing and Betaing the last bit of the chapter!  
_

_Thank you! ^-^_


	11. Chapter 11

**Slip Up**

**Chapter Eleven**

"Tamaki!"

I knelt against the bathroom sink, clutching onto it for dear life. I looked down at the puddle of liquid at my feet.

"Tamaki!" I screamed again.

I slowly got to my feet, then I was hit by another wave of pain. A scream escaped my throat.

I heard someone coming upstairs.

Thank God...

But it wasn't Tamaki.

"Haruhi!"

Oh great...

"H-Hikaru?! Kaoru?" I exclaimed.

What were they doing in my house?!

My eyes flashed open.

"..T-Tamaki?"

I saw the blonde look over me, as if checking to see that I wasn't wounded.

"..Haruhi! You okay?" He asked.

"..Y-Yeah... Just had a nightmare." I said drowsily. 'When did I fall asleep?' I thought to myself.

I looked down at my stomach, and was relieved to find that I was only six months pregnant, instead of nine like I was when I was sleeping. I checked to see if the couch was wet, and to my relief, it wasn't.

Tamaki helped me up off the couch and I smiled at him to show him my appreciation.

"..Thanks.." I said before kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled back and pulled me close.

"Nightmare?"

I nodded.

He laughed.

"What about?" He asked.

I blushed.

I hadn't the slightest idea why the twins were there... and I don't think Tamaki would be too happy knowing that the twins showed up in my dream instead of him.

"...Just, nothing..." I said, laughing a little.

"Hey, Haruhi..."

I looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"..I was wondering... Do you think you would be able to come over to my house later?" He asked.

I blinked.

"...Yeah.. I think so. I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind." I said.

My father had really grown to like Tamaki.

* * *

My dad had agreed to let me stay over at Tamaki's for a while.

I sat on his couch, uncomfortably. It was quite strange to be in his home. He had gone into the kitchen to get something...

I had a cup of tea in my hand. I slowly drank from it, still feeling a little uneasy about being in his house.

I felt like a nervous wreck. I was stressed because I couldn't stop thinking about the baby. How was I going to deliver it? Was it going to be okay? Was everything going to be fine? No complications?

"Haruhi!"

My eyes widened and my fingers slipped. I dropped the cup out of my hand. I gasped as I heard it hit the ground.

Tamaki's eyes widened.

"Haruhi!" He yelled as he came running.

I flinched as a few pieces of glass made their way into my ankle.

I quickly stood up and backed away from the couch.

"...Tamaki... I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" I started, but my attention was diverted by his heavy gaze on my leg.

"Haruhi! You're bleeding!"

I looked down at my leg. I didn't expect there to be so much blood.

"..I-It's fine... it's only a tiny flesh wound..." I stuttered.

He looked worried.

"H-Hold on!" He said before running back into the kitchen, almost tripping over his own feet as he ran.

I was panicky now.

If I couldn't hold a tea cup, how could I hold a baby?!

I couldn't see myself as a mother... At all... Only mother I could see myself as is one of those horrid mothers who can't take care of their children...

Tamaki was quick. He had gotten a first aid kit and some towels withing ten seconds... (Wish I could do that.)

"..Alright, here, sit down.." He said, gently grabbing my wrists and leading me to the couch.

I hadn't wanted to get blood on there, but, he insisted.

He quickly opened the box (Which was surprisingly old looking...)

"Haruhi, this might hurt, okay?" He said in a shy voice, not wanting to cause me any pain.

I nodded, still feeling sad, my mind thinking about how horrible of a parent I could be.

He immediately went to work, picking out the glass from my leg, which I barely even felt.

It seemed like hours, but in real time it was only a couple minutes.

I was still thinking about it...

What if I make this child have a horrible childhood? What if I'm the cause of it? I can imagine Tamaki as a good parent, but I can't imagine myself as a good one...

I felt Tamaki wrap my leg up in a silk cloth to protect the wound from harm.

"...Okay, you should be fine..." He said, as he looked up to me.

I was looking across the room, still in my mind. I felt like I was going to cry.

His eyes widened.

"Haruhi? You alright?" He asked.

I felt a small tear escape my eye.

He blinked.

"Haruhi... Does it still hurt?! I can put some-"

"..No.." I said, looking down at the ground now, tears flowing freely from me.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked, titling his head.

I sighed, my voice shuddering as I did.

"..Tamaki... I-I.."

I couldn't get it out.

He got off the floor and sat down on the couch next to me. He put a comforting hand on my back, pulling me close like he always did.

I cried some more.

"..Haruhi.. What's wrong?" He whispered quietly.

I wiped a tear from my eye.

"...I can't do this.." I said.

His eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I can't do.. this!" I said, motioning towards my stomach.

He blinked.

I sighed.

"Tamaki.. I-I don't think I'll be a good p-parent.." I said, sobbing now.

He was shocked.

"Haruhi, of course you'll be a good parent! What on Earth made you think you wouldn't?!" He exclaimed.

I sighed.

"If I can't hold a tea cup, then I can't hold a baby!" I said, looking at him.

He had a pitiful look on his face.

"Haruhi... it was an accident... Babies are different than tea cups... Tea cups are light... And besides, a good mother would never drop her baby..." Tamaki said, pulling me closer.

I put my head on his shoulder.

"And that's what you're going to be.. a good mother..." He said, smiling.

Tamaki could always change my mind about anything.

He leaned over and kissed me on the lips.

I kissed him back before saying,

"And you'll be a good father..."

* * *

_Sorry it took so long!I was busy with school and such! FILLER CHAPTER! :P Can't wait for, *Pause for dramatic effect.*  
_

_THE BIRTH!_

_Thanks to Melanie-Says for BETAing and giving me ideas for it!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Slip Up **

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

_I am SO sorry this took like a month! I've been so busy with other stories and such! I had a bit of writers block for a while, and I couldn't think of any ideas for a while! FYI, this is the eight month if any of you lost track!_

* * *

I sat in my bed on Sunday morning. I yawned and rubbed my eyes as the beams of light hit me from the windows. I reached up and stretched as far as my body would let me. I felt the little one move. I smiled at the slight kick of it, causing me to press my hand to my stomach. I may have been eight months, but my dad said I was smaller than most at this far.

Tamaki had asked if we could try and think of some names today, and I said it sounded wonderful. I got out of bed quickly (Or at least as quick as a eight month pregnant girl could...) and got dressed in a very stretchy shirt that I had come to love in the past months, as well as some jeans.

I walked into the living room and got myself some breakfast, even though it was practically noon. My father walked in.

"Good morning Haruhi!" He said in a cheerful tone. I smiled at him before taking a small bite into my toast that I had prepared.

My dad started humming to himself, and doing dishes happily.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Tamaki came by earlier." He said, putting a thoughtful look on his face.

I nearly choked on my food.

"W-When!?" I stuttered.

"Eh... Eight or nine?" My dad said in a questionable tone.

I sighed.

_I really need to start getting up earlier..._

"He told me to tell you that he had to go somewhere with his father for a few days and to call him when you woke up." He explained.

I nodded.

"..Okay, thanks dad..." I said as I got up to go back to my room.

I quickly walked to my room and got my cell out, and called Tamaki.

_Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up..._

"Haruhi?"

"Tamaki!" I said with great pleasure.

"Haruhi! Hey, I'm sorry about today... Something came up.." He said in a sorrow-filled voice.

"I know, my dad told me..." I replied, now with sadness filling my voice as well.

"But, it'll be okay! I'm sure it's really important!" I said, brightening the mood.

"Yeah.. about that. I'm going to be gone until Tuesday..." He said.

My eyes widened.

"Really? That long?" I said with disappointment.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Haruhi..." He said, his voice full of self-neglect.

"Its fine Tamaki... Really..." I said, comforting him.

"Well, I'll call you back Monday afternoon if I get the chance..." He said.

I smiled.

"I'll miss you..." I said, twirling a small piece of my hair around my finger (Which was incredibly hard, since my hair was so short!)

"I'll miss you too, Haurhi... I-I love you..." He said in a soft voice.

I still found it adorable that sometimes he had trouble confessing his love to me.

"Love you too, and I'll talk to you soon." I said before we both hung up.

I sighed.

Now just a boring day ahead of me...

* * *

I lazed around Sunday, feeling a bit sad without Tamaki. But I had thought of some names for our little monster (Yes, Tamaki's DNA combined with mine shall bring the world into Chaos!)

Female

Nanami

Kekio

Haruka

Naomi

Jinsei

Kaito

Taiki

Jinsei

Rin

* * *

Now it was Monday morning, and I awoke to my father.

"Come on sweetheart. Time to get up!" he said in a soft and comforting voice.

I opened my eyes shakily.

"Y-Yeah... I'm up..." I said before sitting up.

My dad smiled.

"Now hurry up and get ready..." He said before walking out of my room with a smile.

I got up and got dressed. I wore a pink shirt (Stretchy!) and a skirt with black leggings underneath.

I went into the living room, got my breakfast (Which dad had prepared for us!) And set off to school, giving my dad a hug goodbye.

* * *

I slowly walked to the Music room, feeling sad about Tamaki some more. The guys were preoccupied with entertaining their guests, The twins putting on their best 'Brotherly Love' Act, Honey putting on his 'Adorable Cutey' Act, Mori by his side, looking mysterious, and Kyoya was busy calculating things on his computer, but form time to time, a guest would come to him, and he would put on his 'Silent and Slightly Nerdy' Act.

There were about three girls waiting for me, probably wanting to ask for advice or about my pregnancy. Actually, I preferred them over what they used to be, trying to ask questions, that to me (Being a girl) were kind of awkward.

"Good Morning, Haruhi!" One of them said in a cheerful tone, greeting me.

I nodded and smiled.

They gawked at my stomach, like they did every day.

"Wow! You and Tamaki are going to have your hands full, aren't you?" Another one questioned.

I scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah... He isn't here today by the way..." I said in a nervous sounding voice.

They all frowned.

"Why not?"

"Where is he?"

I sighed.

"He has to go and represent the Suoh company for something, I didn't get too many details..." I said, sighing, feeling miserable from Tamaki's absence.

* * *

I was glad to be out of Host Club. Not that I didn't enjoy the guest's company, I just got tired of talking sometimes.

I felt a sudden sharp pain in my abdomen.

Something thumped against the underside of my ribs; not hard, but enough to make me gasp.

It was just the little one kicking at me again. I continued walking towards my next class, ignoring the stares I had gotten from a few people.

I had assumed it was just a kick, and thought the pain would have disappeared momentarily, but no. It stayed, and got progressively worse throughout the day.

Lunch was horrid. I hadn't felt like eating. The pain and what felt like nausea making me cringe at the sight and thought of food.

I sat down at the Host Club Table (That's what we called it anyways...)

I rested my head against the cool surface of the table, and it gave me comfort.

I heard The Twins, Kyoya, Mori and Honey sit down. They all had their usual lunch foods.

"You know how much bacteria is on that table, don't you? Why do you think we have plates?" Kyoya said, his smart ass tone kicking in.

I quickly pulled my head up off the table.

I flinched at a pain that filled my body, clutching my stomach in discomfort.

Kaoru blinked.

"Hey, you alright?"

I looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I replied slowly.

Why wasn't this pain going away? I'm not due for another month!

I sat through lunch, listening to the boy's statements of worry, and just telling them I was fine and to carry on eating their food. Kyoya had said that I looked pale, and should eat something, offering me a piece of bread that was on his plate. I refused, the sight and smell of food revolting me at this time.

I continued through the day, avoiding everyone, and just hoping to get home to talk to Tamaki and then take a power-nap.


	13. Chapter 13

_Please pick up, Please pick up..._

_1...2...3...4...5...6_

_No answer..._

I had tried to call Tamaki when I got home. Much to my displeasure, he didn't pick up.

I sat on my bed. I groaned to myself as pain shot around my waist.

_Maybe it'll go away in the morning..._

* * *

"Haruhi!"

I steadily opened my eyes to my father.

"Hurry up! You're going to be late for school!"

I didn't expect to sleep as long as I did. Almost fifteen hours! I must have been _really_ tired...

I slowly got out of my bed and got ready, the whole time, feeling horrid.

I put on a large grey hoodie with some light blue jeans. Mr. Suoh hadn't minded that I wasn't in dress code anymore. Though, I planned to get back in my usual uniform once I actually had the baby.

After I was presentable, I walked out of my room and into the living room.

I saw that my dad had breakfast prepared. Again, the sight and smell of food nauseated me.

My stomach felt as if a knife was stabbing it. The pain hadn't gone away from yesterday, in fact, it seemed to have increased.

A stinging pain jolted through my body around my mid-section.

I was now worried if I could actually walk to school or not.

I avoided the kitchen. I quickly grabbed my bag and tried to make it out the door, but my dad caught me.

"Haruhi, breakfast is ready." He said, knowing something was wrong. I could heard it in his voice. When he suspected something, his voice had a bit of a chime to it.

I sighed, my voice shuddering a bit from the pain as I did.

"I'm just not hungry, dad." I said, hopping he hadn't heard me shudder.

He glared at me.

"Whats wrong?"

I tried to think of a good excuse. But, what I thought of was actually true...

"I just miss Tamaki..." I said sadly, not faking it.

My father walked over to where I was.

"...He'll be back later today..." He said in a comforting tone.

He pulled me into a hug, and kissed me on the forehead.

"Want me to drive you to school?" He asked.

The pain stung. I had to try as hard as I could not to flinch.

I nodded. If I had opened my mouth, something other than words might have come out.

* * *

My dad had driven me to the Academy. I was quite happy about this, because I really didn't want to walk that much. But I didn't want to sit either. No position was comfortable. My back, waist, and mid-section were full of pain. I had thought about telling my dad, but he would have just freaked out.

"Bye, Dad!" I said as I got out of the car.

He smiled and waved to me as he drove off.

I sighed and grit my teeth, trying to make this pain disappear. I really hoped it would go away by the time I got to the Host Club. Today was Day off Tuesday (Of All the days...) and the boys wouldn't be preoccupied with anything, so they would notice EVERYTHING.

And, yet again, my wish isn't granted. The pain had increased by the time I got there, and it was actually pretty painful to walk now.

"Hey, Haruhi!"

I opened the door, but at that moment, pain filled my body, causing me to close my eyes and endure. I think I probably had a pained face, because the twins became quite worried.

"...Haruhi!" Hikaru exclaimed as they both got up, coming to my aid.

"You alright?" Kaoru asked.

"Haru-Chan! Whats wrong?" Honey yelled from the other side of the room.

"I-I'm alright...!" I stuttered.

I quickly walked over to the couch (Maybe I limped from the agony... Not sure...)

All eyes were on me, even Mori's I think...

The twins, Honey and Mori followed me back to the couch.

_Jeez... Why can't they leave me alone?!_

"You sure you're okay? You weren't fine yesterday!" Kaoru said to me.

I nodded as I bit my lip. The pain kept on increasing. I hissed to myself as another wave of cramping pain hit me.

_This isn't right... Should I tell Kyoya? He'd know what to do, wouldn't he?_

The twins were studying my every move. It made me feel uncomfortable. Okay, I was already uncomfortable, but it made me feel _more_ uncomfortable.

"Haru-Chan, you don't look okay!" Honey said in a worried, yet sweet voice.

He was leaning over the edge of the couch, trying to help in any way he could.

I gave him a half smile. (That's all I managed to get out!)

"...I-I'm alright..." I hesitated to speak, fearing that I might scream from the pain every time I opened my mouth.

I closed my eyes and hung my head as the pain ripped through my insides.

The twins tilted their heads to the side, trying to see my face.

"Haruhi, maybe you should go to the nurse..." Hikaru said.

I was getting mad now. Why couldn't they just leave me alone?! Why were they just studying me like this?!

I know they were trying to help, but still. Couldn't they get the message? I wasn't in the mood for Honey's adorableness, or the twin's humor.

I quickly jolted up from the couch. Apparently my body was objecting to how quickly I'd moved. I felt a dull, cramping pain in my pelvis.

"I said I'm fi-" I was cut off by my own scream of pain.

"Haruhi!" The Twins exclaimed, jolting off the couch as well.

I blinked. I was in a curled position as I stood. I stared at the ground, praying in my head that this would all go away.

I noticed that both Hikaru and Kaoru had lightly grabbed my arm or shoulder, possibly in hopes of helping me.

"Haru-Chan!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kyoya. He wasn't writing or typing as he usually was.

I sighed.

"...Its okay... I-" I paused.

My eyes widened.

I felt a sudden trickle of water down my leg.

I gasped as I looked down at my jeans.

"...Haruhi?" I heard Kaoru stutter in a questionable tone.

The pain came from everywhere; back, abdomen, pelvis

It was different. It hurt a lot more than before.

I flinched and closed my eyes, struggling not to scream.

The twins had both grabbed one of my arms, trying to support me.

"Haruhi! Come on, we should get you to a hospital..." Hikaru said.

I wasn't quite sure if they knew what had happened.

My water had broken.

My breathing was heavy and quick.

"...G-Guys.. I..." I stuttered before a scream was finally forced out of my throat.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Mori exclaimed, while Honey still exclaimed 'Haru-Chan!'.

I saw Kyoya walk over to us.

He was _laughing!  
_

Hikaru glared angrily at Kyoya, while Kaoru was busy watching me, occasionally glancing at his brother or Kyoya to see what was happening.

"Why the hell are you laughing?!" Hikaru almost yelled at him, trying to help his brother hold me up off the ground.

"Oh I knew it would happen sooner or later..." Kyoya stated, a smirk on his face.

"WHAT?!" The twins yelled at him.

"That her water would break. I have to say, I was a bit surprised that it didn't happen earlier..." Kyoya said.

The twins blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I would have thought it would have happened yesterday..."

The twins glared at him.

"Well, she has been in labor since yesterday..."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, she just told us it was kicking, but I suspected it was contractions from the start..." He said, still smirking.

He pushed his glasses up from the rim of his nose.

Kyoya was right. This was happening too quickly. I must have been in labor yesterday for it to be happening this fast now...

I arched my back and grit my teeth as more pain consumed my body.

Honey started freaking out,

"AHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?! THE BABY'S GOING TO BE HERE?! BUT ITS TOO EARLY!"

Kyoya glared at me with his shining glasses.

"One minute and forty two seconds." He said in a dead-serious tone.

I looked back up at him with angered eyes.

"You're really timing this?!" I said angrily.

He nodded.

"Your contractions are coming_ very _close." He said in a serious tone again.

I flinched.

Kyoya quickly walked over me, right before it happened.

That blonde haired idiot that I had fallen for came through the door, bursting out in his speech/sing-songy voice...

"Hello all! I have returned form my trip to represent my family's company! Have you all-"

His eyes widened.

He stopped short when he realized that Honey was freaking out, and that the twins were helping me stand up. I wasn't sure if he had seen the liquid that was clearly visible from my jeans.

He dropped his bag.

"...Haruhi.."


	14. Chapter 14

**Slip Up**

**Chapter Fourteen**

I felt my knees start to fail on me when I saw him standing there in the doorway. He looked scared. Utterly scared. Not the, 'Oh, I screwed up' scared he usually has, but an actual scared look upon his face. And this just made the whole situation worse for me, since whenever Tamaki was scared, the rest of the Host Club was scared...

My whole body stiffened as another wave of pain shot through me, the twins barely keeping me off the ground. I closed my eyes and loosely hung my head.

"...Haruhi..."

I heard Tamaki running towards me. It made me feel a whole lot better, now that he was here. But I still knew he would be freaking out half the time too. He ran over to me quickly, almost tripping as he fell to his knees next to where I was barely standing.

"...Haruhi... Y-You..." He stuttered.

Kyoya knelt down behind Tamaki, his arrogant smartass-ness in his voice.

"...She's in labor, Tamaki."

I think I saw Tamaki's body shiver. His eyes grew wide and he made one of his holy crap noises.

"...W-WHAT?! BUT Y-YOU, SHE'S NOT DUE FOR ANOTHER MONTH!"

For a few moments, Honey's screaming seemed to stop, because all I heard was Tamaki's.

Kyoya sighed and stood up.

"Well, apparently, SHE'S IN LABOR NOW." He shot Tamaki a serious death glare.

I felt my whole body trembling.

God, this can't be happening...

Tamaki's head whipped around to Kyoya.

"...B-BUT, SHE ISN'T DUE FO-"

I felt a vain throb in my head.

"JUST SHUT UP!" I yelled.

The twins practically dropped me from my outburst.

All heads in the room turned towards me. My breathing was heavy, but I tried to calm down as quick as I could. The pain was hard to cope with, but I managed to speak quickly enough to get out what I had to say.

"...L-look, Tamaki, this is happening. NOW. We can't help that, so we might as well go ahead and get it over with!" I said.

Tamaki blinked. He looked less scared after what I said. He nodded slowly, reaching out a gentle hand. He softly squeezed my hand, reassuring me that things would be alright. He stood up calmly, and then took charge of things.

"...Mori-Senpai!" He pointed a finger in his direction.

"Go call the paramedics!"

The tallest member of the Host Club looked a bit surprised, but quickly nodded and start to follow orders.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, go and get some towels, and hot water!"

The twins gently set me down on my knees before they rushed off.

"...Honey-Senpai, CALM THE HELL DOWN!"

I hadn't even noticed that Honey had resumed his screaming... Honey gave a sad face and sniffled. He held his stuffed rabbit close and tried to calm down. I watched him as he fled to the corner, holding Usa-Chan close and finding some cake to nibble at.

Tamaki swiftly turned on his heel and looked at Kyoya.

"Kyoya-Senpai, you're with me..."

Kyoya's reaction scared me. He looked frightened at what Tamaki had said.

"...What do you need me to do?!" His voice had gone into a higher tone. It always did when he was scared or nervous, and I had rarely heard him use it before.

Tamaki didn't say anything to his friend, he just got back on his knees next to me. I clenched my hands into fists as I endured the pain. My knuckles went white, and Tamaki worried more.

"...Haruhi, hey, you're going to be okay..." He put a comforting hand on my knee.

I barely glanced up to him, my eyes filled with the pain. He gave my a soft smile as his thumb rubbed against the fabric. It was soothing, but only for a second before another contraction hit. I almost screamed. I threw my head down, hair falling into my face. My arms went stiff and straight, causing them to shake from it all. In fact, my whole body was shaking.

I let out a startled cry when I couldn't keep my scream in anymore. I practically felt Tamaki's worry now. I closed my eyes, my whole body still trembling.

"..Hey, Kyoya..."

I listened closely to their conversation as more waves of hurt came.

"...Y-Yeah?"

I heard Tamaki gulp.

"Y-You've read medical books, haven't you?" Tamaki stuttered.

This, I had to see. I want to see the look on Kyoya's face. I barely glanced up though my dark bangs, seeing Kyoya's expression change immediately. He looked down at Tamaki with a shocked expression before he shifted back a few feet.

"You're not really asking me to deliver your baby, are you?!"

Tamaki looked down at the ground for a moment before looked back up to the black haired genius.

"Kyoya, it's the only option right now!" He said loudly in an angered tone.

I sighed, my voice shuddering as I did. This grabbed the attention of both men next to me.

"...Kyoya... Y-You said yourself that I had been in labor since yesterday, so I sug-"

"WHAT?! YOU WERE IN LABOR SINCE YESTERDAY! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?! W-WH... HOW COME YOU DIDN'T GO TO THE HOSPITAL?!" Tamaki interrupted.

I looked him straight in the eye.

"Tamaki, I didn't know what was happening... And I tried to call you!" I said back, trying to keep calm.

He stopped for a moment. He did one of those adorable faces when something shocked him. He completely stopped talking and looked shell shocked, only blinking from confusion.

"...Haruhi..." He said quietly. It seemed like it was the only thing he could get out of his mouth.

He gave me a apologetic expression before gently squeezing my hand again. He stared down at the floor.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry for all this... Really, I a-"

He was cut off my me. I squeezed his hand tightly as another wave of pain shot through my body. This one stronger than before. A scream cut out of my throat as I tried not to let my body spasm from the pain.

Tamaki started to freak.

"U-uh... Kyoya!"

Tamaki grabbed Kyoya's sleeve and pulled him down to the floor, causing Kyoya to gasp quite suddenly.

"Kyoya... Ehh, you've read stuff about childbirth...! RIGHT?!"

Kyoya's glasses almost came off from his face when Tamaki dragged him down. Kyoya swiftly pressed his glasses up on the rim of his nose before answering.

"...Y-yes... But, I really don't think-"

"GOOD!" Tamaki interrupted quickly.

He pointed a finger at me.

"Now, TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Tamaki was being really forward about all this. I could understand him being freaked out and all, but, seriously, he was getting a bit extreme here.

Kyoya gave a nervous look to me before blushing immensely.

"..Well... Uh.. We kinda need to.. Um... take off her... underwear..."

Even I knew that bit, and I still blushed. Luckily, I had worn a rather large hoodie today, so, I could probably cover up my privates.

Hey, WAIT.

This would mean...

Kyoya's gonna have to look... DOWN THERE...!

A shocked expression took over my face as I thought about it...

Oh god, what if... What if the the entire Host Club has to look down there?!

Though, I doubt Tamaki would let the twins even see me when I didn't have any pants on, let alone without underwear... And I couldn't possibly let poor Honey see down there... The kid probably doesn't know what the names of the private parts are... huh, I refer to him as a kid, yet, he is older than anyone else in the Host Club...

I think the only two people Tamaki would let see me like this are Mori and Kyoya... And it would be necessary for Kyoya to look down there anyways... i don't know about Mori though... To be honest, I don't really care if he sees or not, but any of the other Host Club members besides him and Tamaki, I have a problem with...

"-oya... You.. well... uh..."

I barely heard what they were saying, I was so lost in though that I must have zoned them out...

"...Look, Tamaki, your kid's gonna have to come out one way or another, and there ISN'T another way, so, suck it up!" Kyoya said.

Then, Kyoya's face was overrun with blush again.

I think he might have realized that he would have to see my privates...

"..Hey, hey boss!"

Tamaki and I barely glanced over to see Hikaru and Kaoru standing in the doorway, Kaoru holding many folded up towels and Hikaru holding a large bowl of hot water.

Tamaki gave them a nod, signaling them to come and bring the essential items over to where the three of us were gathered.

"..So, is Haruhi gonna be okay?" Kaoru asked in a worried voice.

Kyoya stopped blushing and answered them, acting mature again.

"Yes... Just, if the paramedics don't get here soon, we might have to deliver the baby ourselves..."

I saw the twins' faces go pale.

"WHAT?! We can't deliver a baby!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Yeah, we don't know a thing about childbirth!" Kaoru finished.

Kyoya closed his eyes and calmly said back,

"Yes, but I do..."

It really sounded like he was trying not to freak and go pound the twins to the ground.

I sat there, hunched over, the pain coming back again. I bit my lip, trying to ease myself, but it didn't seem to help much.

"..Haruhi, You're going to be okay..."

Tamaki's gentle voice soothed me. He held my hand, trying to make me feel better.

"..I know..." I said.

I was surprised at myself. This was the last place I would expect to have a baby. I would have thought I would be in a hospital, having the nurses give me pain medicine and such to help me. I would have thought Tamaki would be right my side, holding my hand tightly as our child came into the world. I'd probably trust the nurses more than the Host Club when it came to this... But, maybe I thought wrong. Maybe Tamaki would be right by my side, yeah, that bit I had gotten right. But, it seemed like I would be giving birth in Music Room # 3 instead of a hospital room...

Tamaki looked surprised.

"...But, you're not freaking out... I thought you would be mad at me for letting this happen-"

"...Tamaki.. How on Earth would this be your fault?!"

"Well, I'm the one who got you pregnant in the first place..." He said quietly, blushing.

I sighed.

"..L-look, none of this is your fault. Tamaki, this is a blessing if anything! Sure, this isn't the most ideal place to have a kid, but at least I get to be with my friends when it happens..." I said to him. I might have said it a bit loud, I noticed that the twins and Kyoya had stopped their bickering and were now listening to us.

He looked at me with his violet eyes.

"..You really mean that?" he asked, his vice soft and innocent.

I nodded. I bit my lip again, pain starting to come forth once again.

Tamaki smiled, then he started to take charge of things again.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, go see what is taking Mori-senpai so long." He said.

He was still confident, I could hear it in his voice, but he just seemed, more calm now. I don't know what I did, but maybe it had a positive effect on him...

The twins nodded and headed out the door again, leaving us here again.

"...Tama-Chan!"

I looked over and saw Honey, looking like he had just cried his little eyes out.

"Tama-Chan, what's gonna happen to Haru-Chan?" He asked innocently, snuggling Usa-Chan close.

Tamaki let out a calm sigh.

"Everything's going to be okay, Honey-Senpai." His voice was comforting to the small blonde.

Honey smiled.

"...Honey-Senpai, how about you go and follow Hikaru and Kaoru?" Tamaki suggested, trying to let Honey be of some use.

Honey smiled more and nodded. He quickly bolted out the the door yelling, "Wait up! Tama-Chan told me to follow you guys!"

Tamaki gave a sigh of relief, glad that Honey wouldn't have to see anything...

"Kyoya," Tamaki started. He was fidgeting uncomfortably, grabbing the bottom of his uniform and gripping the fabric tightly.

Kyoya nodded, he already knew what Tamaki meant.

"..Okay, Haruhi... We're going to need you to remove your pants and underwear now..."

Now Kyoya was fidgeting too... Boy, was this gonna be one awkward birth...

Tamaki and I glanced at each other before he helped me get my jeans and underwear off. I self-consciously pulled the bottom of my hoodie down to where m privates were shielded from view. Much to, well, even my surprise, I was bleeding.

Kyoya and Tamaki's eyes widened.

"W-Why is she bleeding?!" I could tell Tamaki was trying not to freak, but he couldn't keep calm when he saw the blood.

Kyoya's shocked expression went away as he started to explain.

"Well... going into labor at 33 weeks would probably cause some issues... And blood isn't uncommon at all during labor, though... There is quite a lot of it..." Kyoya explained. He sounded a bit worried at the end.

"...What kind of issues?" Tamaki questioned, now sounding worried.

"...Well, the baby's lungs might not be fully developed..." Kyoya said.

Tamaki's expression changed. He looked scared. Not for himself, but for the baby and me. Tamaki glanced at the ground, then to my stomach. This worried me as well. It made me think about the baby. Was she going to survive?

I flinched as more pain consumed me, but I stayed silent.

The room went silent for a second, all of us realizing that there was a risk that the child might not make it.

Tamaki put on a confident face. He leaned over to my belly, and put a comforting hand on it, and he started to talk to our baby.

"...Don't worry, daddy will keep you safe. I'll make sure nothing happens to you..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Slip Up**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Pain shot through my body. It wasn't just pain from the labor, it was also heartache. I couldn't stop thinking about what Kyoya had said. What if her lungs weren't developed at all? My dad had already said I was smaller than most women who were eight months pregnant... What if my little girl died?

"...Okay..."

I looked up to see Kyoya, trying to get the ball rolling again.

I felt my legs start to tremble... I was already in a position where Kyoya could grab the baby once it was out, but I still had my hoodie covering my privates.

Kyoya gave a sigh, and, to my surprise, his voice shuddered. Had he been crying? I gave a closer look at him to find that he did have a tear in his eye. He returned the gaze at me, giving an apologetic look. What did he have to be sorry for? Telling me and Tamaki the utter truth to it all?

Suddenly, I felt something... Something, odd... It was a weird feeling, something in the back of my head told me to start pushing. Maybe it was time now. I had read online that you're body would tell you when to push, even if the midwife or whoever was delivering your baby hadn't told you to yet. I wasn't entirely comfortable with Kyoya checking how dilated I was, and I'm sure neither him or Tamaki were either. I hadn't actually thought that my body would tell me when to push, but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do...

I cringed as more pain consumed my body. I lifted a weak hand and tugged on Kyoya's sleeve.

"Kyoya... I-I think I need to start pushing now..." I said quietly. He looked at me, he seemed a bit surprised, but understood my logic.

He nodded and I positioned my legs so that he would be able to catch the infant when it came out. Tamaki grabbed a few towels and handed them to Kyoya so he would he able to wrap the infant up once it came. Tamaki then grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it, looking me in the eye.

"...Haruhi, I know you can do this..." He said to me in a soft voice.

I smiled at him before more, and even worse pain started. I threw my head back, trying not to scream.

"...Okay... Haruhi... You need to start pushing... Just start when I tell you to, okay?" Kyoya said, blushing from embarrassment.

I nodded, my head still back. I felt beads of sweat start to form on my forehead and my breathing started to get heavy.

"Alright, Haruhi, you need to start pushing now..."

I glanced at Kyoya for a second before looking to Tamaki with worried eyes.

"...You can do this, Haruhi. You're strong." Tamaki said in a comforting tone before placing a kiss on my forehead.

It was a bit fuzzy from that point, my mind overrun by thoughts, but I did remember the exact moment a new life entered the world. It had been mere minutes from when Kyoya told me to push, to the point where a small infant slipped from my body to his.

"...I-I... I got it! I got it!" Kyoya yelled out in a shrill voice.

I saw a worried Tamaki look over to the small, bloody infant in Kyoya's hands. The room went quiet for a few seconds. Much to Kyoya, Tamaki's, and my relief, the baby girl started to cough, then errupted into a crying fit.

I saw a large grin make it's way onto Tamaki's face. His baby girl was alive. She was breathing. She was going to be okay... I felt tears escape my eyes as I watched Tamaki wrap the small infant in a towel. He smiled down to her, his grin heartwarming for me to see.

"...Hi... Hey.. Hey there..." He said quietly to her.

He brought himself and her to me.

"Haruhi... meet your daughter..." Tamaki said in a quiet voice, still grinning uncontrollably.

At first, I was afraid to hold her. I was afraid that I would drop her. But, quickly, a maternal instinct took over and my shaking hands quickly took the baby from Tamaki. Tamaki leaned over my shoulder, watching the baby's every move. She felt small. She was tiny, and delicate. Ironically, she reminded me of a teacup...

I soon felt tears streaming down my cheeks as me and Tamaki gazed at our baby girl. She opened her beautiful blue eyes quickly, and she stretched his fingers, looking like she was trying to grab the air. Tamaki and I both smiled down at her, and, to our surprise, she smiled back too.

* * *

Naomi Rin Fujioka

No.

I didn't like that name.

Naomi Rin Suoh

I like that much better...

I sat in my hospital bed, tired as ever. I didn't know how long I had been out, it could have been hours... I hadn't the slightest clue of to where Tamaki, or our baby where. There weren't any nurses either... I was alone, in this boring, white room.

I remember that the rest of the Host Club and the paramedics had arrived right after the birth. But, that was it. I couldn't remember anything from there.

My head snapped towards the door once I heard it opening. I saw that beautiful, blonde idiot walk through. He had a pink bundle in his hands. He saw me look at him, and he looked a little shocked to see me.

"Haruhi, you're awake." He said, sounding kind of off in a way.

I smiled at him.

"...Yeah..." I said.

My attention was drawn to the bundle in his arms. She whimpered. Tamaki looked down at her with worried eyes, he cooed at her, rocking her back and forth.

"Sshhh... Mommy's here now..." He said as he brought her over to me. He slowly handed her to me. She was beautiful. She had gorgeous blue eyes, and not like bright, normal, baby blue, but, more of a violet really. It seemed odd to me that her eyes looked exactly like Tamaki's this early on, but I ignored it. She had soft, downy brown hair on the top of her head. I smiled at her, gently stroking her hair. She seemed to be the perfect combination of me and Tamaki. His eyes, my hair. Her facial structure took more after me though. Her eyes were large and round, just like mine were. Her bodily structure was like mine too. She was tiny.

"... 4 pounds and 2 ounces..."

I looked up to Tamaki, who was right beside me, watching our baby girl.

"That's how much she weighs?" I asked, a little shocked by it.

He nodded.

"Yep. The doctors said it was a miracle that she didn't have anything wrong with her..."

"...Her lungs are developed?" I asked.

He nodded again.

"...She's completely healthy, aside from her small size. But, nothing internally is wrong. Everything is developed." Tamaki said, smiling as he watched the baby squirm in my arms.

I smiled, then looked down to the bundle in my arms. She waved her little arms around. Tamaki's smiled turned into a small laugh as he put his hand in front of her. She quickly found one of his fingers and put a tight grip on it. Both me and Tamaki laughed this time.

"...She's got your grip, that's for sure..." He said jokingly.

We both smiled at that.

The baby looked at Tamaki's finger, as if it were a puzzle and she was trying to figure it out. She tilted her head slightly, squinted her eyes at it.

"She got that from you..." I laughed.

Tamaki smiled As she freed his finger. He delicately laid a finger on her hair, smoothing it out a little.

"She's got your hair too..." He said.

"And your eyes..." I responded.

We both smiled. It was silent for a few minutes as we both watched her every move.

"...So, what's her name...?" Tamaki questioned.

"...I like Naomi..." I said.

"Naomi Rin... It was my grandmother's name..." I said.

Tamaki nodded.

"...I like it, Naomi Rin..." He said.

He stood up, backing away from both me and Naomi.

"But..."

He slipped a small, velvet, black box out of his pocket.

"I like Naomi Rin Suoh better..."

He knelt down on one knee, opening the box up, revealing a beautiful ring. It was diamond. It wasn't too big or flashy. He knew I wouldn't like something too expensive or flashy. It actually looked like two rings, one, being the actual ring with the stone on it, and the other, having many, tiny silver jewels around the ring.

"Haruhi Fujioka... You are the most, beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on, and, that's saying something, because I see quite a lot of women, but none of them could possibly be more beautiful than you..." He said.

He took a breath, then looked me straight in the eye.

"Haruhi, will you-"

"Yes."

He looked confused for a second.

"What?"

A smile spread across my face.

"Yes! Of course you big idiot!"

Tamaki's face lit up as he got off the ground and hugged me.

I put my free arm around his neck and pulled him closer.

I felt tears start to come out. Man, I thought once I wasn't pregnant, the hormones would die down, but no. I was crying from the joy. I really hadn't expected Tamaki to do this... Sure, I thought he might eventually, but...no. He did it, right here in the hospital.

He pulled away from our embrace just enough so he could see my face. He smiled at me, but then saw that I was crying.

He gently wiped away my tears from my face.

I smiled at him before moving forward and kissing him. He seemed a little shocked at first, but quickly accepted it, and kissed back.

We pulled away for a breath, and he pulled the small ring out of it's box. I held out my hand, and he gently slipped it onto my finger.

"Perfect..." I said breathlessly.

He smiled some more.

I looked at the ring carefully. It was absolutely beautiful. Little Naomi put her hand out in front of it, she then grabbed my hand. I let her pull my hand closer to her face. She looked like was studying the ring, squinting her eyes at it like she did before. Both me and Tamaki started laughing.

"Naomi Rin Suoh..." Tamaki said, cupping a gentle hand around her face.

"Naomi Rin Suoh." I agreed.

I looked back up to Tamaki before softly kissing him again, loving the feeling of his embrace.


	16. Last Chapter

**Slip Up**

** Final Chapter**

"Awww! What a cutie!"

My father stole Naomi from my grasp, much to my displeasure. It was a few hours later at the hospital. I was planning on leaving later that day, but the nurses said I needed to stay for a few tests to see if anything was wrong. I doubted there would be, but for now, it was jut Me, Tamaki, Naomi, and my father in the room. Tamaki had notified his family of the early arrival, and his father, and possibly his grandmother would be arriving.

My father cradled Naomi in his arms. He couldn't stop smiling down at the tiny infant.

"She's gorgeous..." He cooed.

I smiled at him, but he didn't see, he was too focused on Naomi.

Naomi slept quietly in his arms as he rocked her back and forth. I had wondered if my dad had missed taking care of children, given that I wasn't one anymore. He seemed quite attached to Naomi already.

My dad looked up at me.

"You really should have told someone you were in pain, Haruhi." He said.

I nodded and avoided eye contact. I never was one to trust people. Even if I trusted my father and the Host Club, I really hadn't know what was going on. I thought maybe they were just false contractions, where my body would prepare me for actual labor, but I guess not...

There was a knock at the door.

Tamaki quickly got out of his chair and answered it, only to see The Host Club there.

"Haru-Chan!"

"Haruhi!"

The twins and honey raced to my side.

"Haruhi, are you okay?!"

"Haru-Chan what happened?!"

I felt a vein in my head twitch.

"Guys, will you please quiet down!" I said in a harsh, quiet voice.

They blinked with clueless faces.

I motioned to Tamaki, who was now holding Naomi. The room went silent for a few seconds. Then they smiled. The twins walked over to Tamaki cautiously and peered over at the face of the bundle in his arms. I saw Kyoya and Mori in the doorway. Mori walked over to Tamaki to see little Naomi. Honey blinked a few more times before holding Usa-Chan closer to his chest and walking over to Tamaki. Mori gently picked up Honey so he could see. They were crowded around Tamaki now, and the only ones who weren't were Kyoya, my father and me.

Kyoya slowly walked over to me and leaned against the wall next to my bed.

"Are you...okay?" Kyoya asked quietly as the Host Club cooed over my baby.

I looked at him with a soft smile.

"Yeah, thanks to you." I said.

He shook his head.

"No, it was Tamaki who helped the most. He took charge of everything. If it weren't for him, well..." He trailed off at the end of the sentence.

"Yeah, but you were the one who delivered the baby."

"Which Tamaki told me to do. I might have stood there like a mindless fool if he hadn't made me do it."

I smiled.

Kyoya slowly pulled himself off the wall and stood.

"But, I'm glad I helped." He said.

I smiled some more.

Kyoya gave me a small smile before he started to walk towards Tamaki.

"Kyoya..." I said quietly.

He turned back to me with a puzzled face.

"Thank you." I said to him.

He blinked, probably not expecting that from me, but then he did something that I didn't expect from him. He slowly walked back over and gave me a small hug. Kyoya was mysterious, I never knew what was going through his head most of the time, but I think I figured out one thing. He had given me up for Tamaki. The two were practically best friends, and he had given me to him, just so he could be happy.

"Hey, Kyoya."

Kyoya stopped our hug and looked over to Tamaki.

"You wanna see her?" Tamaki asked with a bright smile on his face.

Kyoya nodded before walking over there.

Kyoya's face changed into a smile as bright as Tamaki's when he saw Naomi. To think, that such a small little thing would fill a room with joy and happiness. It made me smile too.

"Haru-Chan."

I looked to Honey, who walked over to me with tears in it big eyes.

it really surprised me when he locked me in a hug and started crying into my shoulder.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked, pulling him from my body just enough so I could see his face.

"...She's so beautiful, Haru-Chan." He said.

This surprised me. Honey was crying over my kid. My baby. My baby girl. I really didn't know what to think of all it.

"Haruhi."

The twins walked over to me with smiles.

"She's beautiful Haruhi." Kaoru said with a soft smile.

Hikaru just smiled, he didn't say anything.

Mori walked over and actually smiled too.

And then Tamaki walked over to me, with Naomi in his arms. He wordlessly handed her to me. I gently held her tiny hand with Tamaki leaning over my shoulder, watching with a smile.

"So, what's her name?" Hikaru asked.

I smiled.

"Naomi Rin Suoh." I said.

Everyone's faces changed to shocked expressions, except for Tamaki, Kyoya and me.

"Wait," Hikaru started before gasping.

"YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED?!" My dad exclaimed.

Tamaki and I started laughing.

I would have expected my father to come and punch or do some sort of physical damage to Tamaki then, but, he went quiet and started smiling again. He walked over to me and embraced me in a hug.

"That's wonderful news!" He said.

Then he started trying to plan my wedding for me as he paced around the room. Tamaki and I started laughing again.

"Wow, boss. never thought you would marry her." Kaoru said.

Tamaki's eyebrows twitched.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing..." Kaoru said with a laugh.

"Tama-Chan and Haru-Chan are getting married?!" Honey exclaimed before he ran and hugged Tamaki.

"About time."

All eyes went to Tamaki's father, who had arrived and was standing in the doorway.

Tamaki gave his dad a sheepish look.

"Okay, now let me see her." Mr. Suoh said with a smile as he walked over to me.

I handed over Naomi to him. He had a serious expression the first few seconds he was glaring at her, before he started 'aawwwing' and making baby noises at her. She smiled back and waved her tiny arms in the air.

The whole room erupted in laughter before Tamaki held me close.

He kissed my head softly. I smiled and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him on the lips.

He kissed back before pulling back for a breath and smiling at me.

I smiled back and pulled him into a hug.

"You know, this may have been a huge slip up for both of us in the beginning, but, I definitely think it was all worth it in the end." He whispered to me.

"In the end? What are you talking about?" I asked in a sarcastic tone before pulling out of our embrace and looking him in the eye.

"It's only just the beginning now, Tamaki." I said with a bright smile on my face.

He smiled back at me.

"Yep, couldn't have said it better myself." He said before kissing me on the lips again.

_Everything was Perfect. Absolutely Perfect._

* * *

**_Thank You all SO MUCH for the fantastic reviews! I really do appreciate it! I really didn't think this fic would get popular or anything, but, I guess there are more TamaHaru shippers out there who want a baby than I thought. I've had so much fun writing this, and I'm sorry for the wait on this last chapter! Just, thank you guys SO much for this! Mayyybbbeee there might be a sequel...  
_**

**_Special thanks to Melanie-Says and pretend it was just a dream_**

**_Sarah, Kat, you guys are the best for sticking with this story for so long! Thanks to both of you for betaing it, since you two kinda took turns with it lol.  
_**

**_Again, THANK YOU AWESOME PEOPLE FOR MAKING ME FEEL GOOD ABOUT MY CRUMMY WRITING! Hopefully I'll see you guys again soon! (Did I just foreshadow a sequel? Hehehehe)_**


End file.
